Girls Und Panzer: hope dies
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: On the eve of the match between the Ooarai school and the Kuromorimine Miho is murdered. Her classmates will try to find the culprit, by any means.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The mysterious killer**

 **Kumamoto, 11:30 pm**

Miho was in her bedroom, located aboard the Zuikaku, an aircraft carrier used as a floating city, and was writing in her diary.

 _Tomorrow the final of the Sensha-do tournament will take place, where we will face the Kuromorimine school, the school in which I once played, and which includes my sister, Maho._

She sighed, then resumed writing.

 _The challenge is very difficult ... The Kuromorimine has tanks higher than ours: faster, numerous and powerful. Moreover it is practically unbeaten, in the last ten years she has won all the tournaments minus one, won by the Pravda school. This is because, to save the life of some of my teammates, I left the admiral tank unattended, which was eliminated by decreeing our defeat. It happened last year, then I left the kuromorimine and I came to Ooarai._

She snorted.

 _Damn it, I'm so tense ... Tomorrow will be a very important match, and we cannot afford to lose it. In case of defeat, in fact, the Ooarai will be abolished. And I cannot allow this, too many people rely on me: Saori, Isuzu, Yukari and the others ... No, I cannot let them down._

Since she could not fall asleep she decided to sit on the bed and watch some TV. She began to zap from one channel to another, hoping to find some interesting film or program. Suddenly someone came sneaking up behind her and, using a fishing line, began to strangle her. Panicked, Miho dropped the remote control and put her hands around her neck in an attempt to free himself; yet she did not succeed; the aggressor gripped louder, causing her to emit a stifled line. More and more frightened, she began to fidget, wriggling and kicking like a fool; but this did not help her at all.

 _I do not want to ... I do not want to die!_

She thought, desperate.

Her strength came less and less, until she died. Only then did the murderer release his grip, smiling happily as Miho's body collapsed on the floor.

 _Enjoy eternal peace ... Little bastard!_

He thought, licking his lips.

* * *

 **Hours 0:30**

 _Damn ... Where has Erika gone? She's been out for over an hour and she's not back yet ..._

Maho asked, worried.

Suddenly someone rang the bell.

"Who is it?"

"I!"

"It was time for you to arrive ... Now I'll open you."

That said, she pressed a button, which opened the gates of Nishizumi Estate.

* * *

Exit outdoors said:

"Can you explain to me where you ended up? It is dangerous to go around alone at this time of night!"

"I was not sleepy, okay? So I decided to take a walk. "

"All right, but now you're going to bed. Tomorrow we will have to be in good shape for the match against Ooarai. "

"We already have the victory in our pocket!" The blonde retorted, waving a hand carelessly.

"Do not be sure ... They defeated Pravda and Saunders, thanks to Miho. Anzio does not count, that team is very scarce. "

"Do not talk to me about her! Because of her we lost the tournament last year ... And that's why our reputation has been indelibly stained! "

She squeezed her right hand into a fist, furious.

"I hope her do not arrive tomorrow morning!"

"Moderate terms! Although now has changed the flag has always been a companion! And it's my sister! "Maho warned.

She nodded, though counter-willing.

"Changing the subject ... Is your mother in bed?"

"Of course ... Careful not to make noise while you reach the guest room."

"Ok ... And thanks for the hospitality."

"Just imagine, you're still my deputy."

Erika resumed her journey, smiling wicked.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas, dear readers! I hope that you will pass this day of celebration, but be careful not to overdo it or your stomach will claim! Now no more talk and move on to the chapter.

 **Chapter 2:** **The light is gone, and there is darkness everywhere.**

 **Zuikaku aircraft carrier, 8:15 AM**

The Angler Fish team had just arrived at the door of Miho's apartment.

"Damn you, Mako! Even on such an important day you made us damn to get you out of bed! "Hana said, annoyed.

"You know that at this time I'm sleepy ..." She replied, yawning.

"I'm starting to think you're a vampire ... By day you're tired, you're very active at night." Yukari said jokingly.

"Or maybe it's a super heroine!" Saori gave her strength.

"Come on, let's talk with the cries! The final will start in a few hours! And Miho, as our commander, cannot be absent! "

That said, Isuzu rang the bell, but nobody came to open it.

"Apparently, Mako is not the only sleeping beauty ... Saori, have you tried to write them?" She asked.

"Yes, but it does not display messages and does not answer calls."

"Very strange ... And what if something happened to her?"

"Now calm down, Yukari! Maybe it's just heavy sleep. "

Mako, understanding that chatting would not solve anything, she reached out and opened the door, and then entered.

"Hey, wait! It is not polite to enter the home of others without permission! "Saori exclaimed.

She ignored it, then reached Miho's room, finding her lying on the floor belly down; she was still wearing pajamas and had a pale colorful.

"How strange ..." She said.

"What?" Hana asked her.

"She is lying on the ground ..."

Alarmed by that answer, the girl entered the room, kneeling next to her friend / leader.

"Miho?"

She called her, but she did not answer.

"Miho, wake up!"

She gave her a pair of slaps on the cheeks, but that did not work either.

"What's up? Why do not her wake up? "

"Saori, I do not know ..."

She turned her into a supine position, and then the restlessness turned to terror: Miho was very pale, her eyes were glassy and her mouth gaped in a grimace of pure terror.

"She's dead!" She exclaimed.

At that sentence Mako reawakened from her torpor, assuming a shocked expression, Saori put her hands to her mouth to hold back a cry, while Yukari let out a chilling scream:

"MIHO! NOOOOOOO! "

"Now calm down! Saori, call the police! I warn the student council! "

With that, Hana put her hand to her cell phone.

* * *

"But how long do they put those?" Momo wondered, annoyed.

"I also ask for it ... Usually at this time Miho is already here." She gave her Yuzu.

Anzu, who was sitting at her desk, snorted.

"Yet I explained to her that the existence of our school is at stake here ... This is Day X, in which it will be decided whether it will be closed or will remain open!" She exclaimed, nervous.

"It is also true that there are four hours left to the final ..."

"Yuzu, we will have to face the Kuromorimine, the strongest of the Sensha-do teams! If Miho does not show up for that hour, how will we do it? We will finish crushed! She is our trump card, our last hope! If we have arrived here it is thanks to her, to her experience! She has turned beginners into expert carrists! She gave them courage, self-confidence! "

She stood up, going to the window.

"You have to put in your head that Miho is the Ooarai, and the Ooarai is Miho."

At that moment she received a message on FB.

 _Who will be now?_

She asked himself, putting her hand to the phone.

As soon as she read the message, her eyes widened, bleaching suddenly. After a few seconds she fainted, collapsing to the ground. Immediately Momo and Yuzu were next to her, startled.

"President! What's up? "Asked the bespectacled, alarmed.

"Sorry, do not you see she's fainted?"

"I see she fainted, but what made her faint?"

Yuzu put her hand to the phone and as soon as she read the contents of the message she gasped.

"Explain to me what happens? Stop making cod! "Momo spurred her.

"... Our last hope has taken flight ..." answered the brunette.

"Eh?"

* * *

At the same time the girls from the hippo team were working hard on their tanks.

"I recommend, today we have to give our best! Remember that the future of the school depends on us! "Erwin exclaimed.

"Yes!" The others answered in chorus.

The blonde smiled, crossing her arms.

Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, then licked her ear sensually.

"I love your charisma."

"Thank you, Saemonza ... But I would rather avoid certain public effusions."

"Now do you shy? Yet tonight you screamed like an obsessive ... "

"Come on, get to work ... There are only a few hours left until the final! "She said, embarrassed.

"Ok ..."

At that moment a female voice coming from the speakers said:

"Attention, to all the students! Unfortunately I am in need of giving you a sad announcement! "

"What will happen?" Wondered Caesar, curious.

"Miho Nishizumi, leader of the anglerfish team, is dead!"

At that news the girls were horrified.

"Okay, who's the witty girl who enjoys playing some jokes?" Asked Erwin, refusing to believe what she had just heard.

"I do not think it's a joke ..." Oryou said, adjusting her glasses.

"I repeat, Miho Nishizumi is dead! For more details, please gather in the meeting room within one hour! "

* * *

"Miho ... Dead? How is it possible? "Noriko wondered.

"Do you ask me? Maybe she had an accident, "Akebi answered.

* * *

"Poor Miho ..." Ayumi said, her eyes shining.

"This did not take ... She was our backbone. Now the morale will fall apart. "Saki said darkly.

* * *

Similar reactions took place throughout the school: some people refused to believe it, some broke out in desperate weeping, some had a sickness, some suffered in silence. In any case, all the students, no one excluded, found themselves united in mourning: one of their friends, their mate, and their leader, who had led them to victory against the stronger schools of Sensha-do, was dead. That day the light disappeared from their lives, leaving room for darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The news runs fast**

 **8:45 am**

"The victim was called Miho Nisizumi, years 18, the cause of death strangulation," said a girl with long, water-green hair and green eyes wearing a light dress.

"Who discovered the body?" A blonde with short hair and dark blue eyes asked for a short black skirt, a jacket of the same color and a tight white T-shirt. .

"Four girls ... Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe, Mako Reizei and Yukari Akiyama." A girl with long dark green hair and eyes of the same color answered her, wearing a white shirt and a black skirt.

"Where are they now?"

"Still inside."

"Did you let them stay on the scene of the crime? I hope they have not touched anything... "

"No, I can guarantee it."

"Better ... Lead me to them."

"Of course."

* * *

Entering the apartment the blonde stopped for a moment to observe the victim.

"Nishizumi ... This surname is not new to me." She said.

"Her sister Maho commands the Kuromorimine team, her mother Shiho is one of the big pieces in the Sensha-do federation."

"I see ... But let's get to the point."

She approached the four girls, who were near the window.

"I am Police Inspector Haruka Tenou, Her are Detective Setsuna Meiou; I imagine Agent Michiru Kaiou has already presented himself ... "

The four girls greeted her with a bow.

"I should ask you some questions, always if you feel like it."

"Say it," Hana replied.

"What was your relationship with the victim?"

"She was a classmate of ours, as well as a precious friend and a great leader." Saori said.

"Leader?"

"Yes ... She were in charge of our Sensha-do team."

"What team are your in?"

"Ooarai, this school."

"I heard about it ... They created it recently but it has already defeated the strongest teams, like Pravda and Saunders." Said Michiru.

"Exact. Today in the final we would have to face the Kuromorimine academy. "

"This Miho had experience with the tanks?"

"Exact. In the past he had played with Kuro. "

"How come it passed to Ooarai?"

To answer them it was Hana:

"Last year, during the final of the tournament, she abandoned the admiral tank to save some of her teammates who were drowning in a river. Because of this it was eliminated, decreeing the defeat of her team. It was their first defeat. She had moved to our school because the Sensha-do course was absent, until recently. "

"Did Miho have any enemies?" Setsuna intervened.

"Inside the school, no, it was popular with everyone."

"And outside?"

"From what we understood there was some grudge with some of her former Kuro teammates."

"Can you name it?"

"Her mother, her sister and a certain Erika Itsumi."

"Michiru, mark these names."

"Yes, inspector."

"Did you warn someone else besides the police?" The detective asked.

"The student council."

"From whom is it formed?"

"Anzu Kadotani, Yuzu Koyama, Momo Kawashima."

"Well ... You can go now. But keep yourself at the disposal of the police. "

The quartet nodded and then left the apartment.

"What do you think?" Asked Haruka, pointing to Setsuna.

"It seems too early to make a judgment, but the fact that the murder took place on the eve of an important sporting event stinks me a lot."

"In your opinion did they make it out to make sure the victory?"

"I repeat, it's premature to talk about it ... I have to collect clues, interrogate the victim's acquaintances, etc."

"Well, then do it ... About clues, did you find anyone?"

"Well, we found the victim's phone book ..."

Said these Michiru handed her a diary bound in black leather, with a strange symbol on it, like a pizza.

"What's this logo?" She asked.

"The emblem of Anzio, a school of Sensha-do that is inspired by Italian culture."

"I see…"

She opened it, beginning to leaf through it; it contained various names and numbers, both cellular and fixed. One thing that caught her eye is that the owners of the numbers were all girls: Katyusha, Anchovy, Kay, Darjeeling ... She also found the numbers of her mother and sister.

"I thought I should call Mrs. Nishizumi ..."

"Will you inform her of the crime, Inspector?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes ... Better to know it from me than from the news."

That said, she put her hand to the phone.

* * *

 **9:00 am**

Shiho was having breakfast with her daughter and Erika.

"Three hours to go before the final ... I recommend you do your best to win." She said.

"We will not let you down, mother. I can assure you that this time it will not end like last year. We will emerge victorious from the clash with the Ooarai. "

"Also because we have an ace up our sleeve ... The Maus!" Erika exclaimed, pleased.

"Yes, the Maus is a real self-propelled mountain ... But use it only if necessary."

"Count us."

At that moment, Shiho's cell phone rang. Observing the sender she thought:

 _What will she want?_

She pressed the green button and answered.

"Shiho."

After a few moments, her eyes widened.

"I warn you that if it's a joke ..."

Both Maho and Erika stared at her curiously.

"…I see. Thank you for advising me."

That said she attacked.

"Mother ... You're pale like a dead woman. What happened?"

"Miho is dead."

At that news the two girls were amazed.

"How dead?"

"Someone strangled her ... I only know this. Her teammates have found the body. "The woman said, her voice broken with emotion.

"And now?" The blonde asked.

"I will call the MEXT... And I will try to postpone the final."

"But why?"

"At this moment the girls of Ooarai will surely be destroyed ... And fight against the upset adversaries would be cowardly."

"This is absurd! If we fight them now that they are in that state and without the leadership of their leader we will definitely win! "

"Erika, I'm the commander of the team! And I do not admit cowardly deeds! "Maho scolded her.

Shiho instead paid no attention to her words and left the room.

 _What idiocy ... Striking the enemy when it is weaker is one of the rules of the art of war!_

Erika thought, disgusted.

Maho put her hand to her phone and wrote a post on Facebook.

* * *

At the same time, on the carrier of the St. Gloriana school, Darjeeling was sipping tea together with Assam, Orange and Rosehip.

"Is there still a lot left in Kumamoto?" She asked.

"About an hour." Assam answered.

She smiled satisfied.

"Very well ... I can not wait to see the final."

"It seems that Saunders and Pravda will also be there," said Orange.

"I'm not surprised ... That Miho has made many friends, including us."

She took another sip of tea, then put her hand to her smartphone, to take a look at the notifications. Among the first postings there was one by Maho Nishizumi, which read:

 **Goodbye forever**

 **What happens?**

She wrote, intrigued.

 **Miho is dead.**

Maho answered.

At that news she dropped the cup that broke into pieces.

"Darjeeling! What is it? "Assam asked, not getting an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Katyusha was in her office and drank a cup of hot tea.

 _I can not wait to reach Kumamoto, to watch the match between Ooarai and Kuromorimine._

She thought, smiling.

 _That Miho is a tough bone, and has what it takes to be a good commander. During the match between my team and her I was able to trap her and her teammates in that church, I already anticipated the victory ... But there was an unexpected event, an event that I gave for impossible, but that nevertheless occurred ... They defeated us, incredibly reversing the situation. The girls of Ooarai are worthy of respect, especially Miho._

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Katyusha."

"Tell me what it is?"

"I just received a message from Kuromorimine."

"Oh yes? What they want?"

"Miho Nishizumi has been murdered."

Katyusha spat the tea and looked at her interlocutor with a blank stare.

"What did you say?"

"Miho was killed."

* * *

On a lawn the girls from Anzio's school lay asleep, having spent the whole night bubbling. One of them, Carpaccio, suddenly woke up, due to the vibration of her cell phone.

 _Who the hell will it be?_

She wondered, sleepy.

She made a loud yawn, then put her hand to the phone, reading a message from her friend / rival Caesar had sent her. In reading the contents she almost had no heart attack. Panicked she jumped up and shouted:

"Wake up all! Something terrible has happened! "

"Eh ... What?" Anchovy asked, still stunned by sleep.

* * *

Kay was in the company of some of her friends and was eating a burger in the cafeteria.

 _Hamburger at nine in the morning ... And at noon? Dead mice?_

Arisa wondered, taking care not to say it.

"Sorry, is it really necessary to go there to watch the final? We could see her on TV ... "Naomi said.

"I want to watch live, it's more exciting. And then I want to wish Miho good luck. "The blonde replied, starting to binge again.

After a while the door of the room was thrown open and Megumi appeared, who said in a loud voice:

"Miho is dead!"

At that news everyone turned to her, looking at her with surprise and someone with disbelief. Kay instead began to cough violently, the hamburger had gone wrong. When it was resumed, she turned in turn.

"Did you say ... Dead?" She asked, hoping she misheard.

"Yes ... Someone killed her! I just received a message from St. Gloriana! "

"Oh, my god ... Who could have been?" The blonde wondered in horror.

* * *

 **Ooarai School, 9:15 am**

The meeting room was packed with female students, including members of the various teams; On one stage stood the student council members. Voices were rising from many parts:

"Can you explain what happened to Miho?"

"Yeah, how's it dead?"

"We want answers!"

"Calm down! I have just received a message from Saori, who tells me that Miho died from strangling!" Anzu stated.

"So she was killed?"

"Who is the culprit?"

"And you ask? It is the work of Kuromorimine! "Erwin exclaimed, furious.

"Kuromorimine?" Tsuchiya asked.

"And who else? Those bitches would be willing to do anything to get the victory! "

"But there is no evidence that they are guilty ..." Suzuki objected.

"They had everything to gain to get rid of it! First of all the victory in the final!"

"But it makes no sense, they were the favorites!" Azusa retorted.

"I think Erwin is right ... Now that she is dead we find ourselves without a commander, and we are demoralized. This is all for the benefit of our adversaries." Saemonza said.

"It's true ... Without Miho we are destined to lose." Yuzu admitted.

"What if we ask for a postponement of the match?" Momo suggested.

"It can only work if Kuromorimine agrees. And anyway it would only postpone our defeat. "Anzu claimed.

"So in one way or another we are passed off."

"Unfortunately, yes, Taeko."

In the hall there was a grave silence, no one knew what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: tensions at the funeral.**

Three days after Miho's death, her funeral took place in the Kumamoto cemetery. Participating in the funeral ceremony were her classmates and schoolmates, student council members, even delegations from Anzio, Pravda, Saunders, and Chi-ha-tan. The Kuromorimine school was not invited. All were dressed in mourning, and they were divided among those who wept (Saori, Hana, Yukari), who kept their faces low (Katyusha, Carpaccio, Anchovy) and those who suffered in silence (Darjeeling, Kay, Anzu). Some of those present wanted to say a few words to honor the extinct dear:

 **Hana:** "The death of Miho is a terrible tragedy, she was a sincere and unselfish friend, a loyal and valiant companion, she made us what we are today, she was our light, our oxygen. 'It is more we will be swallowed by the darkness ... Forever. "

 **Yukari:** "Miho was like a sister to me. She was a brave, unselfish and wise girl; she always managed to instill courage in those around her. We have always divided everything. We have always supported each other in times of difficulty ... But now she is dead. And without her the world has lost its light ... If I think I can no longer enjoy her company, I feel like dying! "

 **Saori:** "Miho was a kind and caring girl. Thanks to these talents she was able to earn everyone's sympathy and trust. Even her opponents in the field. Now that she is dead, the world has lost all its light. "

 **Yuzu:** "If it was not for Miho, Ooarai probably would not have won just one match. She has given courage, hope and self-confidence to all of us, allowing us to overcome the worst adversities. And I will be eternally grateful for this. It is therefore with a broken heart that today I attend this funeral ... A splendid and heroic girl like her did not deserve a similar end. "

"Fortunately, the MEXT has decided to postpone the final for the duration of the investigation." Momo stated.

"It makes no difference ... Without Miho we are still destined to lose." Anzu answered, dark in the face.

"We do not have to throw in the towel like that! Miho would not have wanted it! She wished we would fight to the end, giving our best! "The bespectacled exclaimed.

"And we will do it, you can count on it."

The redhead snorted, and then looked up at the sky, covered with clouds.

"What a gloomy time ..."

"Most suitable for a funeral." Erwin intervened.

"Strange that Kuromorimine first proposed the postponement ..." Mako commented.

"It was inevitable anyway. And then those witches are not in a hurry, they know they still have victory in their hands. Or at least I'm convinced of it ... "The blonde said.

"But look ... You talk about witches ..." Saemonza exclaimed.

"What's up?" Anzu asked, noting that they had all turned to the right.

"Look at yourself." Momo answered.

A delegation of Kuromorimine led by Shiho, Erika and Maho was approaching the grave of Miho, where it would soon be buried.

"Momo, I had instructed you to warn them that they were not welcome."

"I did it, president. But apparently they have decided to ignore your request. "

Hana, who stood in front of them, thought about the new arrivals.

"How dare you show yourself here?" She asked, furious.

"Even though she moved to the Ooarai one time Miho was one of us. Besides, she was my sister. "Said Maho.

"And my daughter." Shiho added.

"Ergo, we have every right to participate." concluded Erika.

"This is a private ceremony, and you are not invited. We do not want journalists or even scrappers." Anzu warned.

"Send them away! I do not want the vipers of their team here! "Yukari exclaimed.

"Please ... Even if we are adversaries on the sporting side, there is no reason to hate us!" Exclaimed one of the kuro, a girl with short brown hair and black eyes.

"And who would you be?"

"My name is Koume Akaboshi."

"And then why Anzio, Pravda, Saunders, St. Gloriana, Chi-ha-tan yes and we do not?" Asked Maho.

"Because we can trust them."

"What would you like to say?"

"That is a strange coincidence that Miho was killed the night before the final, when we had to fight against your team," Momo said, adjusting her glasses.

Erika laughed mockingly.

"What are you doing, insinuate?"

"Do not insinuate, I say: you killed her!"

At that moment a thunder pierced the air.

At that accusation the kuro widened their eyes.

"This is absurd ... We are a team of Sensha-do, not killer!" Exclaimed Maho, indignant.

" Do not take us for the ass. Did you think nobody would suspect you? You had everything to gain from her departure, including an easy victory and revenge for what happened a year ago! "Erwin interjected.

"We have nothing to do with it!"

Anzu burst out laughing.

"Do not complicate things, just admit it! We all know that you despised it! "

"We were not us!" Shiho said nervously.

"Did you strangle her?" Hana asked, addressing Koume.

"This is absurd, she saved my life! I would never hurt her! "The latter replied, shocked.

She did not mind and pointed to Erika.

"You?"

She pointed to Maho.

"You?"

Finally she positioned himself in front of Shiho.

"Or maybe you, mother degenerate?"

"Do not dare, little girl! Even though we were not on good terms, it was still my daughter!"

In response, her interlocutor spat in her face, a lump of saliva hit her face straight.

"You're a whore! Here's what you are!"

She was shocked by that gesture, but not her daughter Miho, who in a fit of anger hit Hana with a fist on her nose, making her fall to the ground. Immediately she jumped on her and started punching her, but at a certain point Hana stopped her and pushed her back. Even with her bloody nose he managed to laugh.

"Truth burns, eh?"

She attacked, beginning to strike Maho, who backed slightly, before responding in kind.

Immediately Kay, Nonna and Darjeeling blocked Hana, while Maho was detained by Erika and Koume.

"You are killers! ASSASSINS! "Hana shouted.

"And leave me!" In the meantime Maho was saying, furious.

"Please calm down! We're at a funeral, not a boxing match! "Carpaccio interjected.

"She's right, we should be united in mourning, do not bite each other!" Caesar gave her the strength.

"We just want to say goodbye to Miho ... A daughter, a sister, a partner and a friend. Please let us stay! "Shiho prayed, bowing.

Anzu looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded.

"All right, you can stay."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked her.

"I do not want problems on this day, and I doubt they will give up paying tribute to Miho, so ..."

Although upset, the blonde nodded.

"We are grateful." Koume said, bowing in turn.

The redhead did not answer, merely staring at her.

"Even if the idea of bhaving at my side the murderers of Miho nausea I'm afraid I'll have to send down the toad, the frog and all the tadpoles." Erwin said, disgusted.

"We did not kill her, is it clear or not? And then it could have been them! "Erika replied, pointing to the representatives of the other teams, primarily Pravda.

"We?" Katyusha asked, stunned.

Itsumi folded her arms and smiled smartly.

"I bet you burned the defeat at the hands of Miho, so you ordered your slave to stangle her!"

"How dare you!"

"Or maybe the culprit is from Anzio ... True, Anchovy?"

"You're crazy! We even feasted together after their victory!"

"But the defeat burned you, did not you?"

"Of course, it's natural! But we took it sportingly! "

"Please, let's stop accusing each other ... It's true that all of us, except St. Gloriana, have been defeated by Miho, but this is not enough to make us killers!" Kay said, trying to calm the spirits.

"Erika, that's enough. Another word and I'll get you away! "Shiho warned.

"Yes, Fraulein Shiho ..."

The rest of the funeral took place quietly, although many of those present were watching suspicious or even hatred of the Kuromorimine delegation. When the ceremony was over and the buried coffin moved away from the graveyard.

"Erika ..."

"Tell me, Maho."

"You have nothing to do with it, do you?"

"With what?"

"You know what I'm talking about ..."

"Your question is as offensive as superfluous ... I did not kill her."

"You said you hoped it would not come at dawn. And strangely your hope has come true. "

"It was a sentence dictated by anger, nothing more."

Maho looked at her without replying. Could she really believe her, considering she was who knows where the night of the crime?

* * *

"Momo?"

"Yes, president?"

"Invite Anchovy, Kay, Katyusha, Darjeeling and Kinuyo to my office."

"And why?"

"You'll find out in due course ..."

"Agree…"

Having said this, the bespectacled girl put her hand to her cell phone, connected to Facebook and wrote a message to each of the aforementioned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Johannesburg.**

Back home, Shiho went to her room and, after a few moments, fell to her knees, bursting into a desperate cry.

 _Miho ... You had a lifetime in front of you ... Why did it happen to you?_

She wondered, sorrowful.

* * *

"Damn ... I've never seen such a gloomy atmosphere ..." Erika said, sitting in an armchair in the living room.

"What did you expect from a funeral? That people laughed? "Maho asked, sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"Furthermore, many suspect us. And this does not benefit our reputation. "

"And only your reputation matters, right?"

"I do not like being blamed for something I did not commit ... Especially when the real killer is still out there."

"In this regard, where were you the night of the crime?"

"I told you, around the city."

"Yes but where?"

"I do not remember ... I used to go randomly."

She stared at her suspiciously.

"You still think he killed her, did not you?"

"At this moment I suspect anyone."

The blonde snorted, nervous.

"Maho, I repeat it: i did not kill her."

"And I repeat to you that I can not trust your word, like that of anyone else."

"Let's change the subject, which is better ... What time is it?" Erika asked.

"6:15 pm", replied Maho.

"Could not you ask your mother to make dinner for us?"

"Usually this is our chef's job but maybe engaging in some domestic activity will cheer her up ... I'm going to call her."

That said, she stood up and went out.

 _To see her does not seem so demoralized ... But maybe it's just my impression._

After a few minutes a scream echoed in the air.

"MOOOOOM!"

That cry froze her blood.

 _And now what happens?_

She wondered.

She left the living room and went to Miss Nishizumi's bedroom, which lay apparently unconscious on the floor. Maho was kneeling next to her and her face was streaked with tears.

"What happens?"

"She's sick ... Call an ambulance, DO SOON!" She screamed in terror.

"Immediately!"

While the guest put a hand on the phone Mishizumi junior thought:

 _I've already lost a loved one ... I do not want to miss another one!_

* * *

 **6.30 pm**

Anchovy, Pepperoni, Carpaccio, Nonna, Katyusha, Darjeeling, Assam, Kay, Kinuyo and Haru were also gathered in the meeting room of the high school Ooarai, in addition to the student council.

"We need your help." Anzu said.

"For what purpose?" Asked Darjeeling.

"They can not hear." Momo intervened, pointing to Pepperoni, Carpaccio, Nonna, Assam and Fukuda.

All except Nonna left the room.

"She stays. She's my right arm, and a trusted person. "Katyusha explained.

"Let's say you're the head and she the body," Momo said ironically.

"Okay, but now let's get to the point. I state that what i am about to propose to you is absolutely illegal. If you do not feel like doing it you are free to refuse, but you still have to promise to keep the secret. "The redhead said, serious as ever.

"What is it?" Kay asked, curious.

"I intend to capture Miho's murderer ... And extort the truth. At any cost and by any means. "

"But we do not even know who he is!" Said Anchovy.

"Surely it is one of Kuromorimine."

"Maho?"

"Her or Erika. There would also be Shiho, but it's a big fish not within our reach. "

"I think Erika is responsible. She was the one who most resented her, according to what Hana told me." Katyusha said.

"Then we'll start with her. We will spit the truth, whatever the cost. "

"One moment ... We are commanders of Sensha-do teams, not policemen! How will we make her confess? "Kinuyo asked her.

At that question Anzu smiled cunningly.

"Quiet, I know a place to recruit the appropriate laborers ... Are you going around Johannesburg?"

The others, except Momo and Yuzu, looked at her without understanding.

 _If the president wants to recruit the people of Johannesburg then the situation is more serious than expected._

She thought the bespectacled, amazed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: tragic evening.**

The name Johannesburg was derived from the homonymous city of South Africa, and was to indicate the slums of the floating school, where they were relegated all those girls judged immoral by the council: alcoholics, gamblers, thugs of various kinds ... All the rotten school It was there. It was accessed by a door that was usually barred by wooden planks. When the obstacle was removed, the student council, accompanied by the commanders of the various schools, went into that infamous place. On the way, they came across dozens of girls, all dressed in seafaring, who gave them hostile or curious glances.

"Who are we looking for?" Katyusha asked.

"Some people I know will be very useful in the Eichmann operation." Anzu answered.

"Eichmann? I do not understand."

"I do. Adolf Eichmann was one of the planners of the final solution during the Second World War. After the war he fled to South America, but in the 1960s he was captured by the Mossad and taken to Israel, where he was tried, sentenced to death and executed. "Kay explained.

Suddenly two girls (one with short blond hair and the other chestnut, too short) blocked her pace.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked them.

"We want to talk to Ogin." It was the redhead's answer.

"For what reason?"

"I intend to offer her a deal."

"As long as you have not come in search of trouble, Ogin is always willing to do business, especially if they are succulent."

"This is it."

"Well, follow us."

* * *

After a long journey the two of them drove them into a kind of bar, where there were five girls: one was performing on a stage (with some skill and grace, Anchovy noticed), one was the bartender, the other three were sitting at the counter or at the tables. Their guides approached one of them, who had long black hair tied in a tail and who also wore sailor clothes, with the addition of a dark raincoat. The whispered something in her ear, then she turned, revealing two black eyes.

"But look ... Anzu Kadotani of the student council. You deign to come down from Olympus to mingle with ordinary mortals ... "She said, mockingly.

"I did not come here to gossip, Ogin."

"Call me Silver! What motivates you to venture into Yomi, of which I am the undisputed queen? "

"We need your help ... I mean your and your girls."

"For what?"

"A few days ago one of our friends was murdered."

"Miho Nishizumi, right? They talked about it on the news. "

"They pulled her neck like a chicken!" Chuckled a girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color, with a strong body.

"How dare you?" Yuzu asked, scandalized.

"Murakami ... Did not they teach you to respect the dead?" Ogin asked, glaring at him.

Murakami looked down.

"Excuse me ..." She said in a servile tone.

 _We see that she is the queen of this place ... She puts a girl who is theoretically stronger than she is._

Nonna thought, impressed.

"Sorry for my friend's behavior ... Sometimes her tongue is faster than her brain. But now let's get back to us: what will our role be and what do we earn? "

"We suspect the killer is a member of Kuromorimine, probably Maho Nishizumi or Erika Itsumi. I do not know if they acted on their own initiative or on the orders of Shiho, mother of Maho and Miho. "

"A mother ordering the murder of her daughter? And for what purpose? "Asked the bartender, who had short blond hair and olive eyes.

"Perhaps to win the final of the Sensha-do tournament ... Killing Miho deprived us of a fundamental element, and the team's morale is broken."

"Make a new commander." A girl with short reddish hair and golden eyes intervened.

"Rum, nobody asked your opinion!" Silenced Silver.

"She was the only one able to give us the victory. Anyway ... We have to make sure that Erika confesses the crime, admitting it was her. And to make her confess we need your cooperation. "

Ogin thought about it.

"Personally speaking I'm skeptical about their involvement ... They were an almost unbeaten team, the only time they lost it was last year. They could easily win against a collecting team. "

"Who defeated Pravda and Saunders. They also despised Miho because she had made them lose to save some of her teammates from drowning. "Anzu explained.

At those words both Katyusha and Kay blushed.

"Okay, I understand ... But the payment for our services, what would it consist of?"

"I would get you out of here. You can run freely throughout the school and even on the mainland, provided you do not create problems. "

Silver smiled at the proposal.

"All right, I accept the offer."

"Are you sure, Silver-chan? They could renege on their word back at all times! "Murakami warned.

"Anzu-chan is a girl of honor ... Right?"

The direct interested nodded.

"I warn you that, to get a confession, we will have to use unorthodox methods."

"You have free hand."

"From whom do we begin?"

"Erika. It's Maho's guard's dog, they're always together. "

"Maybe they're lovers, too." Said Momo ironically.

"I do not care what they are. If she killed Miho she will have to confess it. And even spit out the names of the accomplices, if there are any. "

Ogin was struck by the grit of redhead.

"Cutlass, to drink for our guests! Tonight offers the house! "Exclaimed, cheerful.

The bargirl obeyed, filling nine mugs of rum and distributing them to her guests.

* * *

 **7:15 pm**

"How are she, Doctor?" Asked Maho.

The doctor, a girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and very prosperous breasts, stared at her sadly, without answering.

"Answer me!" She insisted.

"I'm sorry, she's dead."

At that moment world collapsed on Maho: she was left alone. Before the death of her father, which happened years before, now those of her mother and sister. A sharp pain took possession of her mind, as if a lightning had crossed from head to foot. She ran away, faster and faster.

She left the hospital, moving further and further away. Her eyes were streaked with tears.

 _Why? Why is destiny so cruel? First my father, then Miho, now my mother!_

She thought, in pain.

* * *

At the same time Carpaccio was wandering about the school, until she reached the door of a certain apartment. Without hesitating, she knocked. After a few seconds, a girl with short brown hair and eyes of the same color came to open.

"Carpaccio!"

"Good evening, Caesar. Can I come in?"

"Sure, take a seat."

She stepped aside, letting her pass and inviting her to sit on the bed.

"How come you're here?"

"Anchovy and the other commanders are somehow plotting who knows what ... So I decided to take a walk for the ship."

"Pepperoni?"

"She too walks."

"I see ..." She sat down next to her.

"You know your school might have days off, right?"

"Sure. Now that Miho is dead, all hope of victory has died with her. We are passed off, if we do not find a commander at her height. "

"Could not you ask someone to guide you?"

"And to whom? No one is equal to Nishizumi-chan, and as far as I know no school commander will ever accept to drive another one (as long as the rules permit). "

"Well, if the Ooarai will close you can always join Anzio. I could convince the Duce to enlist you. "

"I am grateful to you, but you must bear in mind that every school is in fact a family: girls who collaborate, who live side by side, sharing dreams, fears and hopes. The Ooarai family will fall apart tomorrow and I do not know what will happen to its members. "

In response, the blonde squeezed her hand, staring intently into her eyes.

"Caesar, you do not have to worry. Whatever happens, and wherever you are, your friendship will never fall! "She said.

Caesar smiled at that answer.

"I admire your optimism."

"And i admire you."

That said, unexpectedly, tried to kiss her but the student moved back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised.

"I simply want to relieve your sadness."

"But I can not! I do not like girls! "

"And thereby? We're still friends ... There's nothing wrong, believe me. Come on, let yourself go. "

Caesar hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Okay."

"So I like you ..." The blonde whispered, lascivious.

She drew her to her and began to kiss her passionately, almost immediately inserting her tongue; after a few moments Caesar answered the kiss with the same passion. Their tongues danced sensual. When the kiss ended, Carpaccio looked at Caesar with increasing desire.

You liked it, did not you?"

"Very." She admitted.

"Well, it was just the beginning!"

She pulled off her T-shirt and bra and then started playing with her nipples, stimulating them with her tongue; in short they became hard and turgid.

"Ahn!" The girl groaned, excited.

Not wanting to be less, she did the same with Carpaccio.

" You're good!" The blonde complimented, licking her lips.

"I'm not new to Sapphic experiences." Caesar boasted.

"Really? Who else have you been with? "

"Saemonza ... Then Erwin, Oryou, Azusa and Ayumi."

"I see ... But now let's move on."

Carpaccio touch Caesar's breasts, then slipped off her skirt and slips, leaving her completely naked; she knelt down and began to lick her pussy sensually. Caesar began to moan louder; she stroked her head and licked her nipples. When Carpaccio then inserted three fingers inside her, she also began to scream with pleasure. In a short time he reached orgasm. Carpaccio, after having cleaned her fingers from her moods, also cleaned her with her tongue, undressed and lay down on the floor, with enlarged legs.

"Now it's your turn!" She ordered.

Obviously Caesar did not repeat it and began to lick and masturbate her pussy using three fingers. The blonde began to utter screams, curses and curses so obscene that they could not be repeated. The student was impressed by the scurrilous language used by her lover. Usually, in fact, she never used vulgar or colorful expressions, even in the eyes of anyone who looked like a polite and refined girl. This side of her surprised her. However, she continued the work on her wet opening until she reached orgasm in turn. She gasped for several minutes, then sat down on the floor and, looking at Caesar with eyes full of love, exclaimed:

"I love you, Caesar!"

The latter, whose mind was clouded with pleasure, replied:

"I ... I love you too!"

After a few seconds the two girls gave birth to a hot 69; while they licked each other, they moaned and screamed. After a very long time both reached orgasm again. They panted for a short time, then hugged.

"Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours, Carpaccio ..."

Caesar said without hesitation, and then kiss her gently on the lips.

* * *

 **8.15 pm**

Erika was walking near the port.

 _What a shitty night ... Time is a mess, miss Nishizumi is in the hospital and what's worse is empty stomach. I'd better get back on board and go to Kuro's cafeteria ..._

She thought, annoyed.

Suddenly her hit someone.

"Look where you go!" She exclaimed.

"Erika Itsumi?" Asked her interlocutor, a robust girl dressed as a sailor.

"And what do you care about?"

In response, she received a punch on her face, so loud that it made her lose consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: cruel interrogation.**

When she awoke, the first thing her eyes set on fire was the metal ceiling of a ship's corridor. Someone, probably the girl who had stunned her, was dragging her somewhere. Around her she saw other girls, dressed in white, watching her; some laughed, others said things that did not understand, maybe questions or other, others still stared at her in silence.

"Damn, my head ..." She muttered, in a whisper.

After a few minutes she heard a door open and found himself in a sort of bar. At a certain point she was lifted and placed on a chair. Looking around, she saw Anzu, her two employees, the commanders of some schools (including Anzio and Pravda) and some girls she did not know.

"Tie up this bitch!" Anzu ordered.

One of the girls, who stared at her with a malevolent look, took another chair and positioned herself in front of her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, nervous.

Nobody deigned to answer her. Two girls, one blonde and one red, tied her wrists behind her back. She tried to wriggle, but the robust gave her a fist that broke her upper lip, leaving her like a statue. Anchovy stepped in front of her, then leaned the whip to her neck.

"We'll running your tongue well, damned viper ..." She said sadistic.

"Why did you do it, Erika? Sensha-do is a sport, not a war! I thought you and your teammates understood that. "Kay said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know very well what we're talking about, Erika. Of Miho's murder. Confess and we will hand you directly to the police, without undergoing other mistreatment. If we refuse, we will not answer for our actions! "Momo warned.

"Are you joking? I have nothing to do with that affair! "

"We all know that you hated her, Erika ... Who else could want her dead?" Katyusha asked.

"Did you act on your own initiative? Or on the orders of Maho or Shiho? "Nonna asked.

"Keep them out of this story, they're not to blame!"

"Stubborn to the last ... Rum, prove to Miss that we have no time to waste."

"With pleasure, Silver!"

That said, the redhead broke an empty bottle of rum on her head, making her a terrible pain.

"Then? Do you decide to talk? "Asked Anzu.

"I repeat it ... I, Maho and Miss Nishizumi are innocent!"

Silver, who was smoking a pipe, glanced at the girl who had led her there, who hit Erika again, with another fist.

"Speaks! Otherwise, Murakami's word, I'll spit all your teeth! "She threatened her.

In response, the kuro spit in her face a lump of blood and saliva, making her mad. The girl began to punch her stomach, causing atrocious pain. After a few minutes Anzu stopped her with a nod.

"I was having fun ..." She protested.

"Go easy, Sargasso... Otherwise, instead of making her talk, kill her!" The redhead warned her.

"But if they are caresses ..."

"Looks like you ... Strip her!" The student council president ordered.

Yuzu released her wrists and she instinctively tried to get up, with the sole result of getting a kick in the stomach from Silver, who made her fall to the ground, bent in pain. Anchovy smiled at that scene, and put a foot on her head, pressing hard. After a few moments Murakami slipped off her skirt and panties, while Momo did the same with her blouse and bra. Now Erika lay on the ground, completely naked and in pain.

"Standing, poisonous snake!" The leader of Anzio ordered her, kicking her in the side.

But she did not seem to want to move. Anchovy then grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up and hurling her against the counter. At that point a girl entered the room with long silvery hair and black eyes carrying in hand a metal ball with chain, of those placed at the feet of the prisoners.

"It was time for you to arrive, Flint!" Murakami exclaimed.

"Sorry if I'm not as muscular as you ... I'm a singer here. Could not you take this heavy thing? "

"I was busy questioning the prisoner ... Come on, give it to me."

Once she had received it, she applied it to Erika's right foot, and then placed it on the counter with both hands. At that point Anchovy came forward, licking her lips sadistically.

"Let's see how tenacious you are, Erika ... If you do not tell the truth you will try my whip!"

Erika was more and more afraid, surrounded as she was by some bloodthirsty mad girls ready to brutally torture her.

"I do not know the truth Anchovy! I have nothing to do with the death of Miho! That night i was hanging out in town! "

In response, the gray-haired girl began to hit her back, using the whip. At every stroke the blonde uttered complaints, under the pleased gaze of the others present. At one point, because of too much pain, she lost her balance, collapsing to the ground. Anchovy, not yet satisfied, stepped on her hand and made her cry out in pain.

"I'm not in favor of this treatment ... So I advise you to make it last as little as possible, it's better for you." Darjeeling said.

"I do not know anything, damn it ... I DO NOT KNOW!" She screamed exasperatedly.

"It's time for the suppository!" Silver exclaimed, while with a lighter she heated the blade of a dagger.

At that sight, a mad terror seized the blonde.

"What do you want to do with that?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"You'll see him ..." Ogin replied, nonchalantly.

"One moment! What if she told the truth? "Kinuyo intervened, until now remained silent.

"She's right ... There's no evidence against her." She gave her Yuzu.

Anzu looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you really believe her lies? This whore has killed Miho! Whether she did it on her own or that of Maho or Shiho makes no difference! She must pay!"

"I'm innocent!" The blonde exclaimed.

In response, the redhead put her hand to a glass and pulled it in her face.

"Shut up, assassin!"

Meanwhile, Silver had finished heat hup the knife.

"Keep her still!" She ordered her friends.

Immediately Murakami and Flint blocked her arms and legs, while Rum spread her buttocks.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, NOOOO!"

Erika shrieked, trying desperately to free herself from the grip of her tormentors. Ogin passed the tip of the blade on her back, and then pierced her sphincter. Immediately the girl was crossed by a throbbing pain that made her utter a harrowing scream, which resounded throughout the room, in addition to a jet of urine that stained the floor. Immediately the tears came out copiously from her eyes, and she fell back to the ground.

"I ... Please ... Have mercy ..." She whispered, in pain.

At that sight Kay and Darjeeling closed their eyes, Nonna remained impassive, Anchovy laughed out loud.

"You did not have it for Miho." Katyusha said, serious.

"I did not kill her ... AH!" Erika shouted.

Ogin had indeed recovered the dagger, extracting it from her bloodied anus.

"Did you like the enema?" She asked.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Shouted the kuro, angry.

"We told you it was better to confess right away ..." Momo reminded her, adjusting her glasses.

"Why do not you believe me? I did not kill her ... "

"So it was Maho? Speak! "The redhead urged her.

"We at Kuromorimine are honorable girls ... The matches we win on the battlefields! We're not like you ... That you attack a defenseless girl! "She accused her, and then spit blood on the floor.

"So it's Shiho's work? Did she hate her daughter so much that he took her life off with her own hands?"

"I repeat it for the umpteenth time ... We have not been ... AH!"

Erika's words ended in a cry of pain because Cutlass had started kicking her body.

"Stop dirtying the floor, slut!" The bargirl exclaimed in anger.

 _Ok, this thing has lasted too long!_

Kinuyo thought, horrified by that mess, while she was secretly putting her iPhone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: We go in war!**

 **Nishizumi Estate, 9:15 pm**

Maho was in her bedroom, lying on the bed; her face was streaked with tears that came out copiously and without control. How would she do from now on? Now that her mother was not there anymore who would provide the bills, the expenses and all the rest? Who would manage the family heritage? And above all, who would have filled the void left by her disappearance? Nobody, of course. On the other side of the room was a second bed, in which up to a year before she had slept her late sister, Miho. For a moment she seemed to see her again, under the covers, while she was saying goodnight.

"Why all the people I care for are destined to die so soon? Dad ... Miho ... MOM! "She shouted, while a violent storm raged outside.

A flash startled her; she got out of bed and looked out the window: it was raining heavily outside, and the sky was full of thunder and lightning.

Suddenly, moved by a religious fervor, she joined her hands in prayer and sent a silent request to Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, so that she would be able to embrace her mother. After a quarter of an hour the deluge ceased and a voice behind her called her:

"Maho!"

In hearing that voice, Maho was stoned. she turned abruptly, crossing her gaze with that of her mother, alive and well.

"Mom ... Oh, Mom!"

Without hesitating, she flung himself into the arms of the parent, who looked at her in surprise.

"They told me you were dead!"

"Evidently Dr. Marikawa wanted to make a joke ... I had a simple illness."

 _If I take it ... The I invest her with Maus!_

The carrist thought, furious.

Loose hug she put her hand to her cell phone.

"What kind of viper ... People are not fooled in that way, especially on the fate of their loved ones!" She exclaimed, nervous.

She connected to FB, checking the notifications. She had received many messages, in the last hours: teammates, admirers, social friends, etc. Everyone gave her condolences for the grave mourning that had struck her, as well as messages of solidarity and incitement. However, among the various messages received, one made her skin crawl.

"Call the police ..." She said.

"How?" Her mother asked.

"Call the police, I said!"

"Explain to me what happens?"

"Erika has been kidnapped by some Sensha-do commanders, they are torturing her to extort her confession! They think she killed Miho! "

"I'll call you right away, then!"

"I go to school."

"For what purpose?"

"One of my friends is a prisoner on the Ooarai school-ship, and from what my informant explained to me, she is subjecting her to brutal torture worthy of Abu Ghraib! I have to free her, and to do that, I need help! As far as I know I'll have to face all the female students before freeing her! "

"All right ... I'll take you by car, you'd take too much time on foot!"

"Thank you…"

* * *

At the same time Haruka was consulting some practices sitting at her desk, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Forward."

"Good evening, inspector."

"Setsuna ... At what point are the investigations?"

"I tried to question friends and acquaintances of the victim."

"Did you get any useful information?"

"A plausible hypothesis ... Any suspicion? "

"Erika Itsumi, Maho and Shiho Nishizumi. Always them three. "

"Assuming it's true ... How do you think they acted?"

"I have some hypotheses about it."

"Tell me."

"One: Miho was killed by Erika, who acted on her own initiative or on behalf of Maho or Shiho."

"Two: Miho was killed by Maho, acting on her own or her mother's."

"Three: Miho was killed by her mother. The least likely, in my opinion. "

"Oh yes? And why?"

"Shiho Nishizumi does not seem to me the type to get her hands dirty. If I had been in her I would have delegated the work to someone else. "

"So the main suspects are them."

"Exact."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her ... Did you find any clues at the scene of the crime?"

"Nothing relevant, for now."

"I see…"

At that moment the door swung open and Agent Michiru appeared.

"I did not hear a knock," said the blonde, annoyed by the sudden raid.

"Excuse me, inspector. But it's an emergency! "

"Another crime?"

"Erika Itsumi was kidnapped and taken on board the Ooarai floating school, where she is suffering atrocious torture."

"Sure is not a joke?"

"Shiho Nishizumi gave the alarm, so I strongly doubt it."

"Agree. That all the patrols in the port area converge at Ooarai. "

"Do you intend to participate in operations?"

"Obviously."

* * *

 **9:45 pm**

 _Hold on, Erika ... Please hold on!_

Maho thought, clenching her hands in fists.

"And to think that they were on us calling us murderers! Race of hypocrite! "Her mother exclaimed furiously.

"If Erika dies all of them will follow her, how true the kami are!"

"All right, but avoid making nonsense or you'll end up on the gallows! I've already lost a daughter, I will not lose another one! "

Arriving at the Kuromorimine school ship, both Shiho and Maho got off the vehicle, and were welcomed by Koume.

"Maho-san, what's up?" She asked her.

"Did you gather the others?"

"Yes, they are waiting for you in the meeting room, but Erika is absent."

"I know the reason ... And soon you will know it too!"

The meeting room was packed to the brim, hundreds of girls anxiously awaited the announcement of their leader, wondering what could have urged her to call them so urgently. A thousand hypotheses circulated among those present, and none of them was pleasant. After a few minutes, finally, Maho went up on stage, in the company of her mother and Koume.

"Listen, my faithful teammates! Erika Itsumi, my deputy and a prominent element of the school has been kidnapped! "

A loud murmur immediately arose.

"Erika kidnapped?"

"Who is the culprit?"

"Did you alert the police?"

"Keep Calm ... I will answer your questions: the police have already been informed. As for the kidnappers, this is the student council of Ooarai, with the complicity of the commanders of the main schools! Anzio, Pravda, Saunders, St. Gloriana and others! "

"Who has informed you of the thing? "

"Why did they kidnap her?"

"They consider her guilty of Miho's death ... And to warn me was Kinuyo Nushi, commander of Chi-Ha-Tan! But now is not the time to get lost in chatter, we must assault the Ooarai school-ship and free Erika! "

"Assault the Ooarai?" Koume asked, incredulous.

Many others were puzzled by that perspective.

"Yes, assault! We can not remain aloof while one of us is brutally massacred! Are you with me? "

After the initial hesitations all the girls erupted in a single cry of approval:

"YES!"

"This is the plan: a part of you will have to block all access to the port, no one will have to enter or leave, execept for to police and medical units. Four of you will board the Focke-Achgelis, with me and Koume. Is it clear to you? "

A new yes, even more thunderous than the previous one, was the answer.

"We'll give the Ooarai sluts a good lesson!"

The crowd shouted exultantly.

"To your panzer! WE GO IN WAR! "Maho shouted, furious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy new year, dear fans! I hope you enjoyed the festivities well, as I did. Here is a new chapter dedicated to our girls. Erika is really in trouble, but fortunately her companions are coming to save her, admitting they do in time ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: open war, part 1.**

"Stop ... Please ..." Erika said, still lying on the ground and in tears.

"When you confess, not before." Anzu answered.

"But I did not kill her ..."

"I'm beginning to think that this witch wants to bring the truth to her grave." Murakami said, crossing her strong arms.

"I say to kill her, and throw the body into the sea!" Anchovy exclaimed, licking her lips.

"I agree, but far from here. If they find the body near our ship they might descover who killed her." She gave her Silver.

 _They want ... They want to kill me?_

The blonde wondered, sweating cold.

"However, noticing bruises and wounds will understand that she has been tortured and killed."

"True, Flint. But they will never go back to us, especially if Miss Kadotani provides us with alibis."

"One moment, she has not yet confessed! We do not know if she is the culprit! "Kinuyo protested.

"Right, and then the plan was not to give it to the police after making her confess?" Kay supported her.

"I fear that their intentions have changed ..."

"Exactly, Darjeeling. She can not get out of this ship alive, even after confession. She would be able to report us to the police, saying that we tortured her to extort a fake confession. And then we would drown in shit. Right, president? "Momo said.

"Right, Momo."

"I will not tell anyone ... But spare my life!"

"It's not possible, blonde. Yours are promises ... "Anchovy was about to say, but interrupted noticing the looks of Ogin, Murakami and Flint.

"... Words in the wind. We will kill you, revenge Miho and free the world from a fierce murderess. "She concluded.

"And after doing so we will also take care of Maho, your sweetheart ... Her will suffer the same torture you suffered, and will follow you in death." Anzu warned her.

"A moment ... And Shiho?"

"We can not stand up to an adult woman."

Kay shook her head at those words.

"But what happened to you? You were normal girls until yesterday, now you're bloody torturers! "

In response, Momo grabbed her by the hair tugging hard and making her lose her balance. She took a picture and pulled it on her. After the loss, the girl took it and stared at it: it portrayed the girls of the angler-fish team, with Miho in the middle who, together with the others, stared at the lens smiling.

"Look there ... Look there, ACCIDENTS TO YOU! Miho Nishizumi, our friend, loyal and valiant companion, source of hope and courage for all of us, our only winning ace, that allowed us to reach the final tournament ... And now she's dead, she died because of this psychopath and of the two witches who lick their asses! Sooner or later the final will have to dispute, and without Miho we are destined to lose, this means that the Ooarai school will be closed forever! But before everything goes to hell I want you and Maho to get the right punishment! "She exclaimed, furious.

"But there is no evidence that she is the culprit!"

"I think so too." Nonna intervened.

"Ah, since when do you think? Are not you just the mare horse of Katyusha? "Asked the bespectacled girl, ironic.

"Let's admit that Erika tells the truth ... What happens if the killer is another, maybe still on the loose? We would have shed innocent blood for nothing! "

"Yuzu, shut up!" Anzu called.

"I do not feel like killing a person, without even knowing if she's guilty or not ..."

"If it comes out of here alive we are all ruined, do you want to understand it? We'll end up in prison or worse! Now we've skipped the ditch, and going back is impossible! Ogin, kill her! "

"With real pleasure, red head!"

Having said this, Silver put her hand to the dagger, which had already cooled, and began to approach Erika, who was trembling like a leaf from terror.

"A moment!" The bartender intervened.

"What do you want, Cutlass?"

"First he has to clean up the disgust she made and confess the crime!"

That said, she grabbed Erika by the hair and brought her face an inch from the urine spot.

"Pull out your tongue ... AND CLEAN!"

"No…"

"Clean up, I said!"

"Otherwise you'll still taste my whip!" Anchovy broke in, positioning himself close to her.

"Only this time I'll hit lower ... Understand?" She added.

At that moment a noise like a thunder came from outside.

"And now what happens?" Murakami wondered.

* * *

Shiho, on board the Maus, observed the Ooarai school-ship, with a determined expression on her face.

"Are you all right, Mother?" A voice asked the radio.

"Yes, Maho. The whole area is surrounded, and our forces are climbing on board. "

"Great, I'm getting close to the deck of the ship!"

"Good luck, daughter!"

"I'll need it ..."

* * *

At the same time, Caesar and Carpaccio had just dressed.

"Of course we gave it in, eh?" The blonde asserted.

"Yeah ..." admitted the brunette.

"Strange, it's a quarter past ten and Anchovy is not back yet ... What will she be doing together with the others?"

"Maybe they have fun ... Like us."

For a moment, in the mind of Carpaccio, appeared the image of her leader and of the other commanders engaged in an orgy, and this vision made her blush.

"Sometimes your malice leaves me stunned." She said, embarrassed.

"But look whoever says it, did not you start the dance?" She reminded her of her lover.

At that moment some noises followed by a series of exclamations and sentences alarmed her.

"And now what happens?" Asked Anzio's girlfriend.

"Let's go see!" Caesar proposed.

* * *

Out in the street, they noticed that many of their companions had left their homes.

"What's up?" Ask Carpaccio, addressed to Peperoni.

In response, her friend pointed to someone or something in front of them. Turned around, they saw the Kuromorimine girls, some of them on board their panzer.

 _What are kuro doing here?_

Caesar wondered, worried.

"Go away, witches! This is not your school! "Hana shouted, angry.

"Give us back Erika, and depending on her condition, we will decide whether to leave in peace or not!" The group leader replied.

"There is no Erika here! "Saori exclaimed.

In response, one of the Panzers fired a shot at a building, damaging it slightly.

"Give us back Erika, last warning!"

"Let's run to the school and take our tanks! I have the impression that the world is about to burst!" Erwin said, worried.

Her teammates nodded.

Meanwhile Noriko, leader of the ducks team, had approached one of the kuro and without warning pushed her to the ground.

"You did not have to come here, we do not want you! You killed Miho! "She exclaimed, furious.

"All right, you looked for it ... ATTACK!"

Immediately the girls of Kuromorimine left to attack the Ooarai. Thus began a colossal fight between the components of the two schools.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Open war, part 2.**

The aircraft with Maho, Koume and four other teammates on board had just landed on the Ooarai bridge.

"Okay, we're on board. But now? "Koume asked herself.

"It seems obvious to me, let's go free Erika ..." Maho answered.

"But what are these screams?"

"Our girls have engaged in battle with Ooarai ... We will take advantage of the situation to move undisturbed!"

The sextet started towards his destination.

* * *

"How is the situation?" Asked Haruka, from the radio of her car.

"We've arrived, but we can't get on board!"

"How do you mean?"

"It seems that the Ooarai school was attacked by Kuromorimine students! A maxi-fight is going on! We need reinforcements if we want to sedate her! "

"Okay, you'll have them!"

The communication closes.

"What's up, Inspector?" Michiru asked her.

"The Kuro climbed aboard the Ooarai floating school ... Surely they want to free their teammate, held prisoner. They engaged a hard fight with the students of the other academy and now it's chaos on board! "The blonde replied, distressed.

"This did not take ... For nothing!" Setsuna said.

"In fact ... If we do not report the calm there will be wounded on both sides, perhaps even victims, especially if the tanks will be used ..."

"But are not they loaded with blanks?"

"Exactly, agent ... The problem is that blanks can damage, hurt or even kill if used on people. We are also talking about iron giants that crush something or people end up under their tracks. "

"Inspector, all the patrols must intervene, and the special assault teams must also be deployed."

"Even? Do not you think you're exaggerating, Detective? "Asked Michiru.

"On board there will be hundreds of girls who are fighting each other ... To make them stop it is necessary to do everything possible!"

"Agree…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erwin, Peperoni, Carpaccio, the hippo team and the surviving members of the angler-fish team had reached high school, but the gates were locked.

"BLOODY HELL!" The blonde enraged, angry.

"Who has the keys?" Saori asked.

"Momo ..." Mako answered.

"Damn the student council ... We are in full emergency and they are hidden somewhere!"

"And anyway, we could only take two tanks ..." Saemonza said.

"In fact ... And they have many more!" Caesar added.

"Go and get the others, then!"

"In that mess? Erwin, are you delirious? "Hana asked her.

"If we do not move, the kuro will overwhelm us and take possession of the ship!"

"In any case we can not enter, with the gates closed!"

"Damn! The only way is to get the keys! But first we have to find the student council!"

After a few seconds a noise made her turn towards the gate. Mako had in fact broken open the lock using a hairpin.

"But how did you do it?" Erwin asked incredulously

"I have the crime in my blood, I ... Come on, let's go in."

Once the gates opened, they reached the hangar, where they boarded the Panzer IV and the Chi-nu T3.

"Do you hear me?" Erwin asked, speaking on the radio.

"Strong and clear."

Saori answered.

"Let's go and break the bones to those bitches!"

"Do not get your head on, we're still two against many. Why do not we try to argue civilly with them? "

"To discuss civilly? But did you drink your brain? They invaded our ship, and attacked our companions! It is impossible to discuss with them! "

"True…"

"Now let's move, we must rescue our own!"

* * *

"Miss Nishizumi, can not you join us with the Maus?" A voice asked on the radio.

"Negative, it's too heavy. Would break the catwalk! "

"Up here is hell ... Those of Ooarai are resisting fierce resistance!"

"Our goal is the liberation of Erika, nothing more! Focus on that! "

"It's not easy, with these sluts that hinder us!"

"Miss Nishizumi!" A voice called her.

She looked down, noticing some policemen standing by the Maus.

"What do you want?" Shee asked.

"The attack must cease immediately!"

"One of my team is a prisoner there, so I have to free her! You plan to arrest the kidnappers! "She retorted, impassive.

"But…"

"Nothing but! You will soon be served on a silver platter. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It was me.**

"Do you want to decide to clean?" Asked Cutlass, more and more impatient.

"NO!" Erika shouted.

Anchovy then kicked her ass that aroused her painfully, making her scream.

"Clean up, whore!" She ordered.

Although reluctantly, the blonde began to lick the crap on the floor, but after a while she vomited copiously, thanks to the action taken.

"Are you trying to make her confess or just play with her?" Kay asked.

"We're trying ... But this bastard does not want to know!" Anzu replied.

"And furthermore, the floor has made me more dirty ..." the bargirl asserted, furious, hitting Erika with a kick in the face.

"I tell you to rip her teeth one by one, I want to see how much it resists!" Propose Anchovy.

"Great idea, I should have pliers handy."

"NO! I BEG YOU! NOOOOOO! "

"Listen, I'm starting to think we got the wrong girl." Katyusha intervened.

"Oh yes? And why?"

"Simple, Anzu ... Anyone at this time would have confessed, she has not yet done so."

"Maybe she wants to cover her girlfriend, Maho, or her mother Shiho. Or maybe ... The guilty are you?" Momo insinuated.

"I?"

"Yes you. Of course, as little as you were, you were not able to commit the crime, but your mare horse did. And if it's true, you'll take Erika's place."

"One moment! What motive would we have? "Nonna exclaimed indignantly.

"I do not know, let's see a little ... Ah, here! Perhaps the defeat suffered at our hands in extremis, when you thought you had already won?"

"It is not said that it was me! It could be the fault of one of them! "

"Katyusha, I won the match against Ooarai!"

"And I can accept defeats. I also said it to Miho, the sensha-do is sport, not war! "

Meanwhile Murakami had approached Erika; she lifted her by the hair, while Silver, receiving the cutters from Cutlass, approached menacingly.

"Do not you remember anything?" Asked, sadistic.

The girl did not reply, paralyzed by terror.

At that moment the door of the room opened and Maho appeared, in the company of a dozen Kuromorimine girls (some of whom had joined her on the way).

"Let her go!" Intimate.

Intimidated by the tone, Murakami obeyed, letting Erika fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Immediately the young Kuro commander stood beside her, staring at her in horror: her deputy had a split lip, bruises in various parts of her body (especially on her back) and her anus was ragged and burned.

"What did they do to you?" She asked, her eyes bright.

"Maho-san ..." the blonde whispered, staring at her with eyes full of relief.

After a few moments she fainted.

"ERIKA!" Maho shouted, scared.

Koume reached them, and put an ear against the girl's chest.

"Breathe again!" She said.

"Take her away from here ..."

"Yes, Maho-san!"

"We have not finished with her yet!" Anzu broke in.

"And neither with you, Maho!" Anchovy added.

"Which one of you killed Miho? And do you act on your own or your mother's? "Momo asked.

"Erika is innocent!"

"So it was you?"

"She was my sister, damn it! Do you really believe me so cruel? "

"Exact. Or maybe it's the work of your dear mother ... "

"My girls are taking control of the ship. Soon the police will be here. "

"Who has warned you?" Asked the leader of Anzio.

"Me!" Kinuyo answered.

"Why?"

"You were going over every limit ... We just had to get her to confess, do not torture her to death!"

"The end justifies the means ... And in this case the end is revenge for the death of Miho!"

"Since in one way or another we have passed off so much it is worth dragging to the bottom with us!"

"Now enough, Anzu! Already now our situation is compromised, why damage it further? "Kay asked her.

"She's right." She gave her Darjeeling.

Meanwhile Koume had picked up Erika, still unconscious, having freed her from the chains. She left the room in silence, followed by Kinuyo and Maho, but before leaving, she turned to her subordinates:

"What do you need, an order? DESTROY THEM! "

Immediately the kuro, as angered by the conditions of their teammate, they hurled at those present: Anzu and Katyusha were swept away immediately, Kay and Darjeeling did not resist, Cutlass hid behind the counter, the others instead fought hard, in particular Anchovy with her whip, Murakami with her fists, Silver with her dagger.

* * *

Outside the situation was degenerate, the whole school was affected by violent clashes: the girls fought either with their bare hands (pulling punches, kicks, slaps) or with improvised weapons, and on both sides they were injured. At one point some carrists lost their heads, starting to shoot at things and people using their panzer, and some female students also ended up crushed by their tracks.

"Daughters of a bitch!" Erwin cursed.

"We have to put an end to this mess!" Saemonza exclaimed.

"It's not easy ... We have only two tanks, they have many more. Also it is difficult to maneuver in this mess, several times we have invested someone ... Both of ours and theirs!"

* * *

"Where's Yukari? Where are the other teams? "Saori asked, distressed.

"Dispersed, surely ... Maybe they're fighting against the kuro, maybe there are wounds or death somewhere," Hana replied.

"Miho would not have wanted all this ..." Mako affirmed, referring to the clashes in progress.

"None of us want it ... But they killed her, and they attacked us with a false pretext." The radio operator reminded her.

* * *

"Erika is safe!"

"How are her?" Shiho asked.

"She's seriously injured, she needs medical attention!"

"I'll call an ambulance right away."

That said, she put her hand to the phone, but at that moment they came out of several police cars, ambulances and two vans of the Special Squads. Dozens of policemen came out of the vehicles and rushed aboard the ship, while three helicopters (also from the police) positioned themselves above it.

"Stop fighting immediately! Those injured will receive immediate medical attention!"He ordered a voice from the megaphone.

"Miss Nishizumi!" A voice called her.

The woman looked down, noticing three policewomen in plain clothes close to the Maus.

"Inspector Ten'ou ... We have not seen each other for a while."

"What did you think of organizing this kind of assault?"

"I explained it to you by phone, up there an innocent girl is suffering the pains of hell."

"We would have freed her, your bravado only generated a war between schools!"

"I will take responsibility."

 _Although the initiative is my daughter's ... But it is better to keep this detail for me._

* * *

The arrival of the police cooled the spirits, and the fighting ceased almost immediately. Many girls, injured in the battle, were rescued; some had only minor injuries, others had to be taken to hospital, others simply died. Columns of smoke rose from many parts of the school.

"Stalingrad reminds me ..." Erwin said, staring horrified at the scenery in front of her.

"But you were not even born in those days."

"I saw a documentary, Saori."

Among the various girls lying inert on the ground, wounded, dead or dying, the blonde saw some of the other side. Taken from anger, she approach one of them, leaning against a wall. She was about to kick her in the face, but Mako stopped her.

"Now the clash has been over. Why continue with this senseless violence? "

"Do you even have the courage to ask? They attacked us! "

"Your started!" Answered a voice.

All turned, noting Maho in company some of her teammates: among these stood out Erika, who unlike the others did not wear the uniform but an unbuttoned raincoat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erwin asked.

In response, Erika undressed, and the Ooarai girls were horrified noticing the various bruises on her body.

"What the hell happened to her?" Saori asked, upset.

 _They know nothing, so ..._

"Ask them!" Maho replied, pointing to the commanders of the various schools.

All, except Kinuyo, were in handcuffs, and there were four other girls from Johannesburg, in addition to the student council. Some policemen led by Haruka watched them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Saemonza exclaimed.

"My job, of course. These girls had fun trying to torture the present Erika Itsumi." The inspector retorted.

"It's true?"

Anzu nodded.

"And we would have got away with it, if this slut did not spy!" She said, glancing furiously at Kinuyo.

"You did it for Miho, is not it?"

"Exactly, Mako. It is the fault of the kuro if now she is no longer with us! "

"Knock it off with these slanders! We are innocent! "Koume protested.

"Now that you say it, I believe it ..."

"Please, STOP!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Yukari! Where were you? "Hana asked her.

The brunette was in front of them, and her eyes were full of tears.

"All this hate and this violence is senseless ... Tonight I saw too many innocent girls hurting each other or even losing their lives!"

"Innocents? Yukari, they killed Miho! "Momo exclaimed.

"It's not like that, they're innocent!"

Erwin stared at her suspiciously, and then asked her:

"You know something we do not know, do not you? Perhaps the true identity of the murderer? "

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Then tell us!"

"To kill Miho ..." She paused.

"…It was me!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: unrequited love**

"…It was me!"

That statement left everyone speechless.

"What are you saying?" You said you considered her a sister! "Saori said, stunned.

"In reality it was much more for me. I was in love of her. Her face, her nature ... Everything about her had bewitched me. "

"So why did you kill her?" Hana asked.

"The day before the final, fearing that our school had the hours counted, I decided to declare my feelings."

 **Start flashback**

Miho and Yukari were walking through the streets of Kumamoto, one next to the other.

"So ... Tomorrow we will face the Kuro." The second said.

"Yeah ... We'll have to work hard to win the tournament and stop the school from closing." The first answered.

"It will be difficult, is not it?"

"Very ... So what I say, once I was one of them, I'm practically unbeaten, if you exclude the defeat of a year ago, caused only by me."

"You saved your teammates, right? Anyone would have acted that way."

"Yeah ..."

She snorted, while her expression darkened.

"Miho! What's up?"

"I'm afraid, Yukari ... If tomorrow we should lose for Ooarai it will be the end. The school will close its doors, and what I now consider a family will fall apart. You, Hana, Saori and the others ... I will not see you again. "

In response, Yukari took her hand, staring intently into her eyes.

"Do not be so bad! As long as you are there to guide us we will have a chance of victory! The day before yesterday we did not even have one of our team, yesterday we were cowards fleeing in panic! But you ... Yes, you made us strong, you gave us hope, you led us to victory against the strongest teams, like Saunders or Pravda! "

"Against Pravda she also played the luck ... If Katyusha had not decided to give us three hours we would have surely been defeated."

"It matters little. You are everything for us: a sincere and wonderful friend, a charismatic and talented leader, a great strategist! And above all ... You are the person who has conquered my heart ... "

Said this she did to kiss her, but Miho stepped back, shaking her head.

"No, Yukari ... We can not." She said.

"What? Why? "Yuka asked, surprised by that refusal.

"I see you as a friend, nothing more."

"But I fell in love with you, Miho! Please do not reject me! Accept my feelings! "

"No."

That answer made her angry not a little.

"I offer you my love ... And you spit in my face?"

"I love another person, Yukari ..."

"Who?"

"I can not tell you."

"Hana? Saori? Mako? "

"I can not tell you."

Yukari, angry, clutched her right hand into a fist.

"All right ... But know that if you can not be mine you will not be of any other!"

That said she turned her heels and left.

 **End flashback**

"That same night I introduced myself into her apartment and strangled it using the fishing line I had bought in the city. I knew no one would ever suspect me, and so it was. But, given the consequences of my gesture ... "

She pointed with a finger at the landscape around them, damaged by the battle and strewn with debris and bodies, wounded or corpses.

"I had to reveal myself, to avoid worse consequences."

"Here, have you heard all of them?" Asked Maho.

"One moment! Who is it that Miho loved in secret? "Hana asked.

"Me!" Erika answered.

Nishizumi junior and the others presented looked at her in a daze.

" You did not misunderstand, but I repeat it: it's me the other girl!"

"It is not possible! You hate it! "Saori exclaimed.

"It was a sham, was not it?" Mako asked.

"However, despite your stupid face you have a good brain! In the early days I was angry with her because because of her our school had lost last year's tournament. Over the months, however, we started to get closer, we're back friends ... And finally we became lovers. But now we were on opposite sides, I a kuro and she a Ooarai ... If our relationship had been discovered Maho and Shiho on one side, Anzu and her employees on the other would have forced us to cut it off ... Or worse, we would have become pariahs . Not so much for the relationship itself (in women's schools it is inevitable that certain relationships are formed), but I could have been accused of passing information to the opposing school, such as strategies, etc. And Miho ran the same risk. Because of this, at least publicly, I was talking ill of her. But when it was possible, we met in the city in secret, sometimes making us take passion, if you understand what I mean. "

The torturers reacted differently to those words: if Silver and her friends remained impassive, Anchovy, Anzu and the others were disgusted by what they had done. Momo, for its part, tried to lash out against Yukari, but Haruka and a couple of policemen blocked her.

"Yukari! Do you realize what you did? Because of you our school will close! Stupid slut! YOU HAVE CONDEMNED ALL OF US!"

" I'm sorry ... I acted in anger!" She tried to justify Yukari, in tears.

"I swear that if I catch you I'll kill you ... I'll cut you in pieces ... I'll kill you ... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Take her away!" Haruka ordered.

While Momo was being driven away, a stretcher with Murakami, tied and unconscious, passed close to the arrested women.

"What have you done to her?" Ogin asked, worried.

"We simply sedated her. She screamed and punched right and left. "Saying this, she put her hand on her stomach.

She turned to Maho:

"Can you order your army to withdraw? Erika is safe, after all. "

"Yes…"

That said, she put her hand on the radio:

"Mom, everything is solved here. Erika is safe, even if wounded. They also arrested the real murderer of Miho. "In fact, Yukari had just been handcuffed.

"Take her to an ambulance, I'll wait here."

"All right, but order ours to come back."

"Count on it."

The communication closed.

"Come on, let's move." Haruka said, turning to the prisoners, who set off.

 _I told him they were wrong!_

She thought Kinuyo.

"Are you one of the kidnappers?" Agent Michiru asked her.

"She warned me about the kidnapping." Maho answered.

"And she did not lift a finger on me." Erika added.

"In any case she must come to the interrogation center."

"I have nothing against it!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile Shiho had come down from the Maus and stood at the foot of the catwalk. From it came stretchers with girls wounded or dead during the clashes, along with the kuro; at one point she saw a group of handcuffed girls.

"Which of you killed my daughter Miho?" She asked.

"I ..." answered a girl with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, which at that moment was crying.

Furiously, the woman slapped her.

"Calm down, Miss Nishizumi!" Haruka called her back.

"There's no need to rage, now justice will think of her." Setsuna interjected.

"I count!" Shiho said.

The girls were divided according to the team they belonged to, loaded onto the police cars and taken away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: In the hospital**

 **11:30 PM**

"How are her, Doctor?" Shiho asked.

"And this time no jokes!" Maho warned her.

 _Mummies ..._

Shizuka thought, and then answered:

"So ... Despite the beating suffered ..."

"Torture!" Maho interrupted her.

"... Despite the torture suffered no vital organ has been damaged, yet it will need absolute rest before you can set foot on a panzer."

"Can we see it?"

"This is not a visiting time ... But in your case I will make a break. Come on, follow me." She invited them.

* * *

At the same moment Erika was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with a melancholy expression.

 _The last days were a real torment ... I was tortured, accused unjustly, but above all I lost Miho ... My beloved Miho._

 **Start flashback**

Miho and Erika had just finished making love, and now they were lying on the bed, naked and sweaty.

"Damn, Miho ... Every time we do it, it's like it was the first! I really like it! "The blonde exclaimed.

"It's the same for me, my sweet Erika ..." Her lover answered her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"If our respective teammates saw us now they would tear us to pieces."

"Even? Do not be so bad! Think of Caesar and Carpaccio, they can be friends in the sunlight! "

"Maho is not Anchovy ... And we are much more than just friends!"

She sat down, taking on a grim look.

"And I suck every time I speak badly of you in public."

"Erika ... You must. Otherwise the others will start to suspect. You know what it means."

"I know very well ... But I do not like this situation at all! Having to go secretly, rarely in addition, have to disguise me to get here on board and stay with you ... I wish we could live our relationship in the sunlight! "

"It's not possible, do you have any idea of the cavity that would flow from it? They would throw tons of mud on us, saying that you passed information to the opponent and throwing the same accusation on me. We would be expelled both! "

"Why do not you come back to Kuro? Everything would be easier! "

"Go back to Kuro? Erika, this is not possible either! "

"But why?"

"My mother and my sister would never accept me ... They still have it with me for the last year. And I'm afraid they're not the only ones ... "

"This is not true. Many at school think you did the right thing, saving your teammates's lifes. Human lives are more important than a tournament! "

"In any case, now my family is Ooarai. I can not put them to the right side now, on the eve of the final! With what shamelessness could I change the flag at the last minute? Hana, Saori, Yukari ... Everyone has confidence in me, they love me for having brought them from rags to riches! "

"Then I will move to Ooarai!"

Miho looked at her doubtfully.

"Do you really feel it? Turn your back on your team just for me? I had to, because of that business, but you do not have to. Think carefully. "

In response, Erika took her face in her hands, staring at her intently.

"I have already reflected! I want to stay close and fight by your side. "

Miho looked at her, sad.

"We'll talk about it after the final."

"Now."

"Erika, you can not. The decisive battle will take place in less than 24 hours, and this will raise too many doubts and suspicions. "

The blonde saddened in turn.

"So we will have to face each other ..."

"Unfortunately. And I will give my best in this challenge, the future of Ooarai is hanging by a thread. "

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Miho, are you there?" Saori's voice asked.

"Fuck ... Hide yourself!" The landlady exclaimed, alarmed.

"And where?"

"In the closet!"

In a panic, the blonde picked up her clothes and slipped quickly into the cabinet, closing the doors. From there she heard Miho who was going to open.

"Hello, girls!" She greeted.

"But ... Are you naked?" Saori's voice asked.

"Sorry ... But with this heat I thought I'd get comfortable!" She justified himself, embarrassed.

 _Damn it ... I hope they leave soon!_

Erika thought nervously.

* * *

Unfortunately, her hope turned out to be in vain. Miho's friends stayed for about an hour, and when her lover told her to go out she was very sweaty.

"I was suffocating there!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, but if you were surprised here I would have had trouble to finish."

"And not just you ..."

"What about a shower?"

"I'd like to, but I have to train for tomorrow's final."

"It will take a few minutes ... If you want, I'll keep you company."

She looked at her suspiciously.

"You and I in the shower? I let you imagine the sequel! "

"You can always do it alone ..."

"All right, if you insist ..."

Entering the bathroom looked around: it was a room with white walls and furniture, the only color notes were the towels, red, purple, blue and other colors. She entered the shower, opened the water and began to wash himself. After a few minutes, however, someone touched her ass. She turned abruptly, crossing her gaze with Miho staring at her hungry.

" You still want to do?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

That said the commander of Ooarai began to kiss her on the face, and then descend on the neck.

 _I knew it ended like this ..._

She thought the kuro, giving in to the passion.

* * *

When they had finished flirting (and washing) they dressed.

"I feel like an idiot dressed like that!" Erika stated, concealing her disgust at the Ooarai uniform she wore.

"If you move here you will have to get used to it! Come on, put these too ... "

She handed her a pair of green-colored contact lenses.

"... And these." She put a pair of round glasses on her.

Erika wore both.

"Well, I have to say hello. See you tomorrow…"

 _As opponents._

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

She had just walked away from Miho's apartment, when a female voice shouted at her:

"Ehi you!"

Erika began to sweat cold, but turned, crossing her eyes with Momo, a student council girl.

"Er ... What's up?" Asked, intimidated.

The girl handed her a ten-yen coin.

"You dropped this."

"Thanks ... Sometimes I'm really careless." She said, chuckling.

"You're welcome…"

The blonde resumed her journey, breathing a sigh of relief. Fortunately, it had not been recognized, even if for a moment it had feared the worst.

 **End flashback**

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Forward!"

"Hi, Erika." Maho greeted her, entering the room with her mother.

"Maho-san ..."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Well, I'm not in the hands of those torturers anymore, so I would say yes."

"I'm glad ... When you fainted in my arms I feared the worst."

"Me too, when I heard that they wanted to kill me anyway, whether I confessed or not."

"Seriously have they said this?"

"Exactly, Miss Nishizumi. But first they wanted to rip my teeth one at a time. And if it had not been for your daughter and for the other hour my corpse, tortured and toothless, would float in the bay. "

"The merit is from Kinuyo ... She warned me," Maho explained.

"I'll have to thank you as soon as I see it."

"This blitz will not be without consequences ... Many female students were injured or lost their lives, both ours and them. Tomorrow all the news and newspapers will talk about it, and surely the Federation will take action ... Probably it will take my head." Shiho interjected.

"But the idea of the assault was mine!" She protested her daughter.

"I covered you, taking responsibility. Perhaps, given my position and prestige, I will manage with little or nothing. "

"I hope so too ... But come to us, Erika. How long have you and Miho been lovers? "

"Three months."

"And have you ever ..."

"No, I did not pass any information of any kind."

"Why did you hide it?"

"Did not you hear me before? You would have forced me not to go to her anymore, and I could not allow it. "

"Erika, if you do it with an opponent, even if it's my sister, it's normal for you to suspect."

"Besides, if we had told him we could have taken advantage of it ... Turning Miho into one of our informants. She would have passed plans, strategies, and you would have passed them on to us. "

At those words Erika shook her head.

"Nishizumi-sama ... Can you be so mean? Even now that she is dead, do not think of your daughter with affection, but of the way you could exploit her, after having despised her for months. "

At those words, the woman's face twisted into an expression of anger.

"Do not you dare, Itsumi! If you did not notice, I even ended up in the hospital because of the pain I felt! "

"Then you should avoid certain speeches ..."

At these words Shiho looked guilty.

 _It's true ... My daughter was buried only today and I already make certain speeches ... Beautiful mother I am!_

She told himself.

"Now leave me alone, please. I've been questioned enough, for today. "

The two Nishizumi nodded, leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: At the police station**

 **0:15 am**

At the police station the torturers were gathered in a room, waiting for their turn to be interrogated; the only absentees were Kinuyo (under press), Yukari (kept separate from the others for security reasons) and Murakami, still in the dream world.

"Nice idea you had ..." Katyusha said nervously.

"I told you it was an illegal thing ... And do not blame me. Kinuyo did the spy. If she remained silent we would be free now, and Erika a corpse soaking in the bay."Anzu retorted.

"Erika is innocent!" Darjeeling said.

"And we acted to hit Miho's murderer, not a stranger to the crime!" Kay gave her strength.

"She was not just a stranger to the crime, she was Miho's beloved ... And we slaughtered her." Anchovy said, dark-faced.

The red snorted, without replying. In all this the irony was constituted by Erika: the kuro had proved innocent, even close to Miho; an Oorai, teammate of the deceased, was the murderer.

"And those bitches of the kuro have also stole my raincoat ..." Silver complained.

"But listen to this! We risk death penalty and think of a dress! "Momo exclaimed.

"I was fond of it." The girl replied.

"I have the impression that this will be our last stunt ..." Flint said.

"Genial intuition ..." Rum said, ironically.

"If at least we could excuse ourselves with Erika ... In the end we beat her unjustly."

"Yuzu, Maho and her other teammates will never allow us to approach her. And then it would not be enough to get her forgiveness, since we let her through hell. "

"Right, president ..."

"I was thinking ... What will happen to our schools?" Nonna asked.

"They will have to choose new commanders. It is true that only some of us took part in the torture, but we will all end up in trial. And even if we had to get by with little, maybe a few years in prison, we would still be forced to step aside. "

"I will no longer have the courage to look Carpaccio, Pepperoni or the others in the face ... In me they would only see a brutal torturer." The leader of Anzio put her hands in her hair.

 _The same applies to us ... When the rumor spreads to Ooarai, we will become pariahs._

At that thought Anzu became even more sad.

 _Miho would be ashamed of us ... In fact, we would hate to see what we did to her lover._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: At the school**

 **0:30 am**

"How many victims are there?" Asked Erwin, inexpressive.

"About fourteen, including the entire ducks team. Also Oryou, Azusa and a couple of others. "Saemonza replied.

"And the injured?"

"Many more."

The blonde shook her head.

"Kami, what a bloodbath ... And we could have avoided it if we had known the truth."

"How could we know that the council had kidnapped Erika? Or that to kill Miho was Yukari? There was no way! "

"They told us ... But we treated them as lying, when they were right about everything."

"Do you mean kuro?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, the kuro. And who, otherwise? They too are victims, first of all our prejudice ... The same thing that pushed Anzu and the others to kidnap and torture Erika. "

"In any case we should form a new school council, since the old one is in prison."

"And for what purpose? The school is destroyed, in every sense. We have suffered serious losses, and if my fears are founded, they will increase. "

"Do not be so bad ..."

She turned her back on them, looking out of the window of the school building to the desolate panorama of the floating town, damaged by recent clashes.

"I'm simply realistic. And I will tell you more: tomorrow I will leave school. "

At the news her two teammates were amazed.

"What? And to go where? "

"I will join another ... Maybe Anzio, maybe Saunders ... I still have to decide."

"You can not abandon us right now!" The brunette exclaimed.

Erwin turned to her interlocutors.

"We have one last battle to face!" Saemonza told her.

"We do not have, you have it."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

The blonde did not answer, looking back at the view. Impatient, Caesar turned her toward her.

"I said why you're doing this!"

"Because we can not win, Takako! The kuro will cut us to pieces in a short time! "

The two girls stared at her in shock.

"You're crazy!"

"Oh yes? And why, Kiyomi? "

"They are a team like any other!"

"No, that's not a team like any other! That is the team of Sensha-do par excellence, the strongest of all, virtually unbeaten! Even before they would do anything to crush us, but after the events of tonight it will be even worse! They will fight like wolves to avenge their wounded or dead teammates! "

"But we did not know anything about the kidnapping!"

"And do you think that they will be freed? Not after the battle of tonight! "

"But we have to win anyway, or the school will be closed!"

Erwin looked at her with pity.

"Do not you understand it, Saemonza? It's over now: Miho is dead, our team is decimated, morale is broken. It is impossible to win. "

She looked down.

"If only Yukari got her hands in her ass, instead of putting them on our winning ace ..."

"It's not said ... Maybe after the blitz tonight the Kuro will be disqualified!"

"And even if it were? They will resume another team! And in these conditions even Anzio would win against us! "

"This is not true at all! Now various teams will find themselves without a commander, and this will demoralize them as much as we do! "

"The commanders will be replaced ... At the schools it will be enough to declare their total extraneousness to the matter. And there's a risk that they will take on a team that is not involved in the story ... Think of Jatkosota, Blue Division or BC Freedom. "

"We are passed off, so ..." Caesar said.

"Full marks for for having understood."

* * *

At the same time Carpaccio and Pepperoni were in Caesar's apartment, and both were sad.

"I can not believe that Sister Anchovy was so cruel ..." The blonde asserted, with shining eyes.

"And yet you saw the poor girl too ... The marks on her back and the rest." Her teammate answered.

"She has always been kind to us, he has never mistreated us ..."

"But she did it, Carpaccio. She acted like the monster she is not. And now we will have to choose a new commander. "

"Are you sure?"

"Anchovy is destined for prison or worse. Even if she were to leave in a few years she will no longer be able to show up in front of the girls. Ergo is necessary to replace it. "

"Immediately?"

"Yes…"

That said Peperoni put her hand to a 5 yen coin with a hole in the middle, on one side he presented some ideograms and on the other an ear of wheat.

"Head, me; cross you. "

She threw it into the air, grabbing it on the fly.

"Cross!"

"Then I am the new commander of Anzio ..."

"Exactly, and you'll have to appoint a new deputy. Do you already have any names in mind? "

" Amaretto."

"Great choice, but now let's rest. It was a hard day ... "

She lay down on the bed.

"Wait, this is not our home!" Carpaccio protested.

"Your friend lives there, right? She will have nothing against it ... "

"And where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the sofa in the living room. Or…"

Her tone became lascivious.

"... You can always sleep with me."

"Ok ..."

* * *

"Damn, what a disaster ..." Saori stated, observing the tortured landscape around her.

"The fruit of hate ..." Said Mako.

"And stupidity," Hana added.

At that moment the trio was joined by two companions.

"Aya! Saki! "The black-haired exclaimed, seeing them.

"They told us that the student council was arrested, and Yukari with them! Can you explain why? "Aya asked, a girl with brown hair tied in two tails, eyes of the same color and wearing glasses.

"The student council has kidnapped and tortured Erika, with the complicity of some commanders from other schools. And Yukari killed Miho. "Hana replied.

Aya put her hands to her mouth to hold back a cry.

"So the kuro told the truth about everything ... But what is the motive of Yukari?" Saki asked her, who also had hair (short) and brown eyes.

"Yukari was in love with Miho, but she was secretly with Erika. So she rejected her advances, and Yukari, in anger, choked her. "Mako explained.

"Oh, kami ... So the council is not only keen on an innocent girl, but also on the girl of Miho! "

"Exact."

"And now what will happen?"

"The only thing I know is that we'll have to choose a new school board and a new commander."

"Do you already have names in mind?"

"I, Saori and Hana, at least temporarily. As far as the commander is concerned, I can not think of anyone. "

"Strange, given the brain that you find yourself."

"I am very intelligent, and I have a capacity for apprehension that is out of the ordinary. But I'm not a seer, and as far as I know Miho was the only one with the right cards. "

"Quiet, you will see that we will find a good replacement," Saori stated.

 _Or at least I hope._

The two girls nodded and resumed their journey, moving away.

"Do you really hope to find a valid replacement?" Hana asked.

"We have to, or it's over for us."

"You did not answer my question."

"We will find them! Ooarai has made great strides, we can still win! "

"We made them thanks to Miho!"

"Thanks to all of us, Mako-chan! The times when we escaped the first cannon shot are far away! Now we are matured, and we have improved! When the final takes place it does not matter who our opponent will be, if Kuro or another school ... A single cry will have to unite us! Win, and we will win! "The girl said boldly.

Her teammantes stared at her uncertainly, but nodded, keeping their fears for themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A year later**

The news about the so-called battle of Kumamoto, a violent clash between the sensha-do academies Kuromorimine and Ooarai, caused a stir throughout Japan. In the early days no one could understand what had pushed the kuro to attack the adverse school float, and it was necessary to wait for a press conference called by the Federation to find out the truth. The first thing that many journalists noticed was the absence of all the main commanders: Anzio was in fact represented by Carpaccio, the Ooarai from Azusa Sawa (successor of the deceased Miho, assisted by Saori, Hana and Mako), Pravda from Nina, Saunders from Naomi , St. Gloriana from Assam, Chi-Ha-Tan from Haru. The only known face was Maho Nishizumi, sister of the late Miho and commander of Kuromorimine. Their statement was as follows: Erika Itsumi, a member of Kuro, had been kidnapped by their predecessors, taken on the Ooarai ship-school and subjected to brutal torture; one of the kidnappers, horrified by what she was witnessing, had informed Maho through FB message, which had informed her mother; this had alerted the police and the teammates of the kidnapped and then led a rescue mission, but had degenerated into a battle against the unaware students of Ooarai; several dead and wounded had registered on both sides, but Erika had finally been released and taken to hospital, while her abductors had been arrested. They had acted on their own initiative, without informing their respective schools, they kept on specifying the new commanders. The name of the Miho assassin, Yukari Akiyama, her friend and school / teammate, who had an unrequited love motive, was instead firmly refused.

The story, of course, aroused controversy and various reactions throughout the nation: there are those who condemned the inhumane behavior of the now former commanders, unjustly rage against an innocent; others also criticized the kuro, for an assault that had claimed several victims, and stating that he would have to leave the burden of freeing the hostage to the police. The newspapers and the news talked about it for weeks, various talk shows treated the story and there was even a parliamentary question to the National Diet (the Japanese parliament). There was a strong media clash between those who proposed the abolition of the Sensha-do (considered the cause of the aforementioned battle) and those who opposed it; as in the case of Spanish bullfights, even in this case the traditionalists wins. The pictures of the torturers and their victim circulated everywhere: in the newspapers, on TV, on the web. Messages of solidarity came to Erika in her hospital room, as well as many flowers. She became a sort of celebrity, and on her return home, in Hitoyoshi's hometown, she was welcomed as a star by family, friends and fans from various parts of the prefecture and beyond. Her relationship with the deceased Miho was shelved, to avoid the consequent grains.

As for the torturers, they were expelled from their respective teams and shaved off by the federation; there was a maxi process, which was almost a formality. Thanks to the testimony of Erika and some repentant (Kinuyo, Kay, Darjeeling) were found guilty: Anchovy, Anzu, Momo, Ogin, Murakami, Cutlass, Flint and Rum were sentenced to 20 years imprisonment, Katyusha, Nonna, Darjeeling, Kay to 10, Kinuyo to 1. As for Yukari, Miho's assassin, was tried separately, found guilty and sentenced to death. It was executed by hanging. More luck had Shiho, who thanks to her position and her prestige, got away with a suspension from her role for three months.

As for the two schools that were protagonists of the battle, they too did not do much; after all, the kuro only wanted to free their teammate, and the unaware Ooarai had reacted to what they thought was an assault. Having resolved the Nishizumi case, and after the period of mourning, the final of the Sensha-do tournament could take place. The result was obvious: the Ooarai were demotivated by the death of Miho, poorly-led by Azusa, instead the kuro were aggressive, even more driven to win to avenge Erika and their fallen comrades. In the end the Kuromorimine won the final, and after a while the Ooarai had to close its doors. At the news Anzu literally lost her mind, going crazy. From that day a year passed.

Now Erika was standing in front of the grave of Miho, whom she visited when she could. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the damp earth, then said:

"Hello my love."

Obviously she did not receive an answer.

 _If someone saw me talking to a grave, they would think I'm crazy._

She thought, and then look around: that day the whole area was shrouded in thick fog, and she saw only the nearest things, the rest was hidden by a milky mantle.

"Erika ..." A familiar voice called her.

She turned, noticing Maho in the company of her mother Shiho.

"Commander ... Miss Nishizumi ..."

"Did you come to pay homage to Miho?"

"Obvious. You too, I see. "She said, noting that both were wearing flowers.

"Exact."

That said, the woman placed her deck next to Erika's, imitated by her daughter.

"I would like to come here more often, but work at the Federation leaves me little free time."

"It's the same for us, mother. The sensha-do tournament is approaching, and we must train constantly. "

Shiho nodded.

"What will your first challenge be?"

"Gregor."

"A good school ... Do your best to get the victory."

The two girls nodded.

* * *

On the school-ship Anzio Carpaccio was haranguing her teammates.

"... And remember! Heaven is with us! We at Anzio are not weak, but strong! "

A grave silence followed those words, except for some feeble applause. The blonde snorted, disconsolate.

"Now you can go ..."

* * *

Back in her office, she sat at her desk, staring at the ceiling with a depressed air.

 _Who do I think I am? I can not even raise their enthusiasm ..._

She thought, demoralized.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Forward!"

"Disturb, Duce?" Asked Pepperoni, entering the room in the company of Amaretto, a girl with long brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted ... Compliment us for your speech," the black-haired girl said.

She glared at them.

"Don't bullshit me ... I was pitiful."

"But it's not true!"

"I do not have Anchovy's verve ... I'll never have it. She inflamed them with her words, I freeze them. "

"True…. But Anchovy could no longer continue to lead Anzio, either because he was in prison or because she turned out to be a sadist. "

"I am aware of this, Pepperoni ... But if I can not conquer their hearts and their minds I will never have the support of the students."

"If you're interested I have a solution ... There's a girl here in Utsunomiya. She is the daughter of a foreign politician, I do not remember if she is German or Austrian. She's here on vacation. "Amaretto suggested.

"So? How can you help me? "

"Let's say you can do with the speaking art ... It could give you some lessons."

"Who is it?"

The brunette handed her a business card. The blonde took it and read the name stamped on it.

"Leila Breisgau ... Can you contact her?"

"Of course, I made friends! We're also friends on FB! "

"Well, do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina was in the office that once had been Katyusha's, now hers. She was in the company of Assam.

"How are things at school?" The landlady asked.

"Very good. We are training for the sensha-do next tournament. We basically do nothing else from morning to night. "Her guest replied.

"We in Pravda are also preparing intensively."

"I see ... Changing the subject, have you had more contact with Katyusha and Nonna?"

"No ... For me those two are dead and buried. My job is to think about school girls, not two renegade villains. "

"According to what Erika said they did not torture her."

"They nevertheless took part in her kidnapping, dishonoring themselves."

"True ... In your opinion who will be the favorite in this year's tournament?"

"In addition to our schools, do you mean? The usual ... Saunders, Kuro and BC Freedom. The others have already lost at the start. "

"I see."

"We will do our best to get to the final and win it, whatever the cost!" Said Nina, self-assured.

Assam smiled smartly.

"Careful, little girl... We will also give our best on the battlefields."

"I would have been surprised by the contrary."

* * *

At the same time Naomi was also in her office and was on the phone with Haru Tamada, the new commander of Chi-Ha-Tan.

"In a few days Kinuyo will be released from prison, and she will surely come here, if not to resume her command at least to be re-admitted to school." Haru explained.

"Do you mean to slam the door in your face?"

"I do not know ... She was involved in Erika's kidnapping, but she did not put a finger on her, on the contrary, she warned Maho."

"But you can blow your mind."

"You can swear ... And if my fears are founded I will fight with my fingernails and teeth to keep the chair."

"I see ... Well, I wish you luck."

"I'll need it ..."

The communication closed and Naomi snorted. In fact, she too had had her headache recently. Not just for the upcoming tournament, but because Arisa had tried to make her shoes to blow her as a commander. Fortunately, her attempt turned out to be a hole in the water ... Indeed, it had also been expelled from the team. She had not seen her for about 6 months. Looking at her watch, he saw it was 9 am.

 _I'll take a walk to stretch my legs ... And I'll ask Helmet-chan to answer the calls._

She think.

* * *

Coming down from the ship, she began to wander aimlessly through the streets of Nagasaki, the city where the floating school was anchored. Stopping at the edge of a road, she waited for the right moment to pass. After a few moments, however, someone approached her and gave her a shove, making her invest in a pickup truck. The impact made her take a short flight, which threw her a few meters away. She knocked her head to the ground, losing her senses, and got a serious wound from which she began to lose blood. One of the great arteries had been torn, and the blood was streaming down the sidewalk, as it lay motionless with its face to the ground. The vehicle stopped abruptly and the man behind the wheel rushed to see what he had done. There was the cry of a child, who saw all that blood for the first time in her life. A postman ran to the corner to call the stationary at the center of a nearby intersection, while another passer-by rushed to a store to call the emergency room. Traffic was immediately arrested, while half a dozen people gathered around the investment and others approached.

"She's dead." Someone said.

In fact, the wound was so pale as to justify this conclusion. She was in shock, as was the driver of the van, who was crying in despair. He was trying to explain to those in attendance that he had not seen the girl cross the street, for he was distracted for a moment to pick up a cigarette.

"All back!" Ordered the policeman, as soon as he arrived.

Approaching the young man, he looked at her: she had a bad wound on her head, and it was dangerous for improvised rescuers to move her. One of the bystanders informed him that he had called the ambulance. The agent nodded, hoping it would come quickly. Reporting on road accidents was far easier than watching a girl fainted (or dead) bleed on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, not far from the accident, Arisa smiled wickedly.

 _Die, little slut!_

She think.

* * *

In Toyama's penitentiary Chiyomi Anzai, known as Anchovy, ex duce of Anzio, had just finished brushing her teeth. She looked at himself in the mirror, then spit on the floor.

"Always in a good mood, Anzai ..." said a girl with short brown hair and black eyes.

"Call me Anchovy!"

"Anchovy ... That you find us in that name?" A blonde with short hair and red eyes asked her.

"I like it..."

"As you wish…"

The gray snorted.

 _Damn it ... I would be much happier if I were in Anzio, and not here to rot behind bars! There I was a leader, here a prisoner! Cursed the day I wanted to go along with Anzu's plan!_

She thought, furious.

Suddenly the blonde fingered her butt, making her jump.

"Keep your hands straight, Isurugi!" She intimidated, angry.

"Do not heat up, Anchovy ..."

* * *

In the Sapporo penitentiary on the island of Hokkaido, Katyusha sneezed.

"Health." Nonna said.

"Thank you…"

 _Shit ... Already being in this place depresses me, now that I have cooled is even worse!_

She thought, annoyed.

"Are you cool, baby?" Asked a girl with long red hair and purple eyes.

"Do not call me baby, Hilda!"

"Ok, Kat ..."

 _Kat ... I hate that nickname._

She think.

"Is it very late at the hour of air?" She asked.

"I do not know, I should ask a guard ..." answered the redhead.

"Okay ... Then tell me."

" Count us, little girl."

Katyusha gritted her teeth. She hated that they would label it with those terms. However, she could not antagonize the other inmates, if she cared about the skin, not even if it was a simple jewelry thief like Hilda, a foreigner coming from Switzerland. She had even given up on Nonna's shoulders, or her cellmates would laugh at her.

* * *

In Yokohama Prison Darjeeling and Kay were sitting on a bench and talking to each other.

"Damn, tea does not even go into this sewer ..."

"We are in jail, not in the hotel ... And unfortunately we should stay there for a long time."

"I know, Kay. But then why ten years? We have not touched it with a finger! "

"Kidnapping, my dear ..."

"But the idea was of Anzu ..."

"And we have cooperated. It is the just punishment for having contributed to the calvary of an innocent girl. "

"Do you still have a lot of you two?" Asked a warder, a girl with short red hair and yellow eyes.

The two gave her a dirty look.

"Now we are even forbidden to speak?"

"You're boring."

"Well, you can always go somewhere else!"

"Do not use that tone with me!"

Kay preferred not to reply, not to aggravate the situation.

* * *

In the Hakodate penitentiary five girls were engaged in various activities: Murakami was doing weightlifting, Silver smoked her inseparable pipe, Cutlass and Rum were sitting and Flint hummed.

"What shall we do with a drunken sailor,

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,

What shall we do with a drunken sailor,

Early in the morning? "

"Say a little, you know only this song?" The blonde asked, annoyed.

"It's my favorite song, a maritime song."

"Well, we're not on a ship anymore."

"Thanks, Cut ... Any other obviousness?"

"Yes, I hate this place!"

"Only? I hate your whining too! "The robust stated.

"Can you explain how you are so calm?"

"Get angry will certainly not get us out of here."

"I know, Silver ... But the idea of spending twenty years in this place rotting makes me mad!"

"I will get you out of here ... But here we are, one prison from another!" Rum exclaimed.

"It's not Anzu's fault, she would have kept her promise ... The real culprit is that slut of Kinuyo, who did the tip!"

"I would have slaughtered her in my hands!" Murakami said, quitting training.

She stood up, sweating, and then glanced at her haunted uniform, a dull gray.

"I miss my sailor clothes ..."

"Do you think we think differently?"

"No, Flint ..."

"And it's not even the worst of the situation ... In the slums of Ooarai we were goddesses among women, all feared us ... Here instead they look down on us. We are like whales in a sea infested with Megalodons. "Ogin said, dark-faced.

"Mega-what?" Murakami asked.

"Megalodons ... gigantic sharks lived in ancient times."

"Ah understood. A perfect comparison. "

"Much more than you think ..."

* * *

In the detention center of Tokyo (one of the eight scattered centers in the archipelago) Momo and Yuzu stood in front of a security door, in the company of a warder. This put an ear to the jamb, then puff.

"As I feared, she's going crazy. Are you sure you want to see it? "

"Miki, it will not do us any harm. It is the only privilege we have, to visit them from time to time. "

"Okay ... I wait outside, in case of trouble, tell me."

"Count on it."

* * *

Once through the door they found themselves in a half-lit room, illuminated only by sunlight coming from a small window. On one side there was a bed, on the other a table, and in the center stood Anzu Kadotani, former president of the student council; she looked pale and emaciated, and witty eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked, intimidated.

"You know who we are." The bespectacled replied.

She tried to get closer but the redhead pulled back, shouting:

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Anzu, it's us! Yuzu and Momo! "

On hearing those names seemed to calm down.

"Ah, it's you ... Where is Miho? It's not long before the final ... And we need her! Just today had to be late? We must win at any cost, or the Ooarai will be closed! It's a matter of life or death! Tell your teammates to go get her! "

The two girls stared into their eyes, saddened.

"Anzu, Miho died killed by Yukari. The final was disputed and we lost ... We were too demoralized, and the kuro too strong. The school is now closed ... And we are in prison for torturing an innocent girl." Momo explained to her.

The redhead was silent for a few seconds, then fell to her knees.

"Yes, now I remember ... How the fuck was stupid ... Killing the only one who could make us win ... Our savior ..."

"It was a year ago."

A solitary tear streaked the face of Anzu.

"The Ooarai was not just a school ... It was a second family for me ... I knew every single student well: their dreams, their hopes, their secrets. And I was fond of each of them ... We fought together, worked together, lived on the same boat, literally. Yes, we were a big happy family. "

" Now it no longer exists."

The redhead shook her head as the tears came out copiously.

"It's all Yukari's fault ... That little psychopathic bastard ... She condemned us with her crazy gesture ... She killed Miho and ruined all of us ... THAT CAN BE ROT TO HELL!" She screamed, then started crying.

Both Yuzu and Momo did not reply, staring at her sadly.

 **THE END**


End file.
